Phoenix Chronicles: Episode 1 The Phantom Menace
by DarkAngel-Jessie
Summary: A thirteen year old boy got whisked away by the Force. A new life and destiny lies before him when he found out he will change the course of the future. Two Chosen Ones, one future. Will the Galaxy survive… RXR Complete
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I make no money out of this. Everything belongs to George Lucas or whoever has the right about this. But I wish I had his brains.

**By DarkAngel-Jessie**

**Titel: Star Wars: Episode 1 The Phantom Mencace (Novel) **

**Genre: Romance, action, suspense and sci-fi.**

**Rating: Fiction rating T**

**Summary:** A thirteen year old boy got whisked away by the Force. A new life and destiny lies before him when he found out he is the Chosen One, and not the only one. Two Chosen One's set out the change to future. Will the Galaxy survive…

**Author Note Important: I'm searching for a Beta for this story. If you are interested, contact me by review or mail. Thanks and enjoy the show.**

**

* * *

**

_"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..."_

_**EPISODE 1**_

_**THE PHANTOM MENACE**_

_"Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of_

_trade routes to outlaying star systems is in dispute. Hoping_

_to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships,_

_the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the_

_small planet of Naboo._

_While the congress of the Republic endlessly debates this_

_alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly_

_dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and_

_justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict without_

_knowing that the Force had something_

_else in mind…"_

_

* * *

_

So, this was the prologue. Stay tunned for the next chapter.


	2. Off to Space and meeting Jedi

_**Disclaimer: **_See chapter 1_  
_

_

* * *

_

_Earth 2005_

A young man entered the room. His hair was damped by taking a shower after a hard training in the dojo. It was 9 o'clock, and the boy dried himself off, put on his clothes and packed his bag. He fowled his dogi pants and vest up neatly and threw his black obi belt on top of it.

Behind him, the door opened and a elderly man walked in and greeted the boy with one of his smiles. Sensei Akira, Master in Kendo and Karate, crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched one of his best students readying himself to go home. The young boy fowled up his towel and put it in the bag with the rest of his stuff. He sensed his sensei behind him and turned around and smiled. Every since he was small, he created a six sense. Some of them even told him he was telepathic.

"Good job, like always, Phoenix."

The boy nodded. "I'm a good student. Like always." He teased. Sensei Akira's eyes laughed and shook his head and all became seriously.

"Be careful when you go home. I have a bad feeling about this." The sensei replied, looking the boy in the eye. The boy nodded and took the warning. He was mostly always correct when he told him that something was not right. The boy zipped his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He made his way toward the door while his master followed. At the door he turned around and faced his Sensei.

"I have felt it too, Sensei. But I will be careful." The Phoenix boy replied.

"If anything would happen," He master advised, "Think about you training. Keep your mind clear and focused. Do no hesitate." His voice was low and serious. He loved this boy as his own, if anything would happen to him, only god knows what will happen to himself.

The young man nodded in agreement. He bowed in respect for his master and left. He felt like he would never see his Master ever again. And his feeling never deserted him before. The sun has set and the streetlamps were the only light in this darkness. Hadrian Phoenix made his way through the deserted streets of downtown LA. He was an orphan, and lived in a Home for Parentless Children or Runaways. He never liked it there, but it was the only shelter he had until the day he reached his adulthood.

But something was not right. His Sensei was right. Something was off this night. Something strange was working her. Even his senses went haywire which made him stop. A slight breeze blew through his dark black hair and his blue eyes scanned the area around him. At first sight, nothing was off. He closed his eyes and let his senses to the trick.

There it was.

Hadrian snapped his eyes open. There was something watching him. Something not real, or at least not human. Slowly, he moved on. He kept his eyes fixed on his surroundings. He wasn't sure what to do, only to walk straight towards home. Suddenly the lights went out and Hadrian stood in total darkness. He dropped his bag on the ground and turned around, letting his senses take control. There was no living beings around him and yet he stood alert.

_Strange _he thought. _I can't even see myself. _There was a strange sensation in the back of his mind. It was calm and serene which made his eyelids drop slowly. But Hadrian snapped out of it and held himself awake. But it was fruitless. _Damn, this can't be happening. What is this? _Were his last thoughts until he felt in oblivious.

Hadrian felt himself flying. It was a moment of freedom. His eyes were closed and he embraced the darkness. He never felt so much at ease. There was the familiar melody that always lulled him to sleep. But all good thing has an end when suddenly he heard a voice calling him in the distant.

_'Hadrian'__  
Open your eyes_

It echoed throughout the space he was flowing in. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw endless twinkling of stars. It was all around him. Like he was flying in space, the universe.

_'Hadrian'   
Listen Hadrian__  
Listen to me_

There was it again. The voice which wasn't female nor male, but both. Hadrian tried to turn his body around, but he was motionless. Only his head and eyes could made the motion he want and he stared around in awe.

_'Hadrian… Hadrian'  
Phoenix_

It came from all around. There wasn't a exact location of the source. Feeling helpless, Hadrian started to struggle. Bit by bit he felt life back into his body and he started to drift forward. But the present he felt earlier on 'Earth' was still close.

"Where are you? _What _are you?" Hadrian's voice echoed in space.

_'I am.'_

"Are what? What do you want from me?" He answered back immediately. The voice was close to his ear.

_'I am the Force… I am life... I am death… I am…'  
Listen to me__  
Hadrian_

"Well, I'm Hadrian like you didn't know already and I want to go back. Right now!" He replied irritated.

_'I can not do that. I need you help'.  
Help me  
Phoenix_

"My help. Help for what?"

_'To change the future.'  
Danger_

"What future?"

_'The future of a story well known on Earth. A story that goes by the name of Star Wars. I want you to change it. Change the future of the Galaxy and of lives. You are the one I Choose.'_

"What the heck! Star Wars! But that isn't real. It's a sci-fi novel and movies. This is _ridiculous_." Hadrian started to laugh. The sound carried around for a long time. Creepy.

_'I have decided, Hadrian. You are the only living Force-sensitive on Earth. You are destined to do this.'_

"But… But I am only thirteen. What can I possibly do to change that." He pleaded. "And it isn't even real!"

_'Is this not real enough for you. You being here with me. You are the chosen one.'  
Help me help us  
Phoenix_

"Bullshit. Anakin Skywalker is the chosen one. Not me."

'_Correct. But there are always two of them. To keep the balance. You are the other one.'_

"WTF! This isn't happening." He muttered to himself.

'_It's time. Do what you need to do. May I be with you, Hadrian. Always.'_

"Hey, wait!." But it was to late. The stars started to speed up all around him until it was to much for Hadrian to bear. He felt nauseas and blacked out.

* * *

The hard floor underneath him wasn't exactly you would call comfortable. Hadrian opened his eyes and groaned. He felt like he was ass kicked by his sensei back at the dojo. Leisurely, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He examined his 'room' and wasn't precisely what he expected. Frowning, he looked around. It was a storeroom with weird equipment and to door was made out of metal. Hadrian shrugged and stood up. Everything else was still intact. Except…

He looked down at himself and couldn't believe his eyes. Even his clothes were different. It was a beige like tunic and boots. With other words, he was wearing a complete padawan outfit. Hadrian felt like slamming his head against to wall. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself and faced the door. He took a first step and his foot bluntest against something hard. He looked down and saw a tube like handle. He picked it up and examined it. It was a handle and to his amazing and conclusion; it was a lightsaber.

"Aaah great. This getting better and better." He murmured. He clipped 'his' lightsaber to his belt and went to the door. It opened and he popped his head out. There was nobody in the halls or corridors. Hadrian, using his skills of martial arts and stealth, creped through the passageway. It was eerie silent. Until he heard an explosion. It was small, but it vibrated through floor. Hadrian backed himself against the wall until he saw a window.

Mesmerized by the darkness, he walked toward it. He gazed at the endless space for the first time of his life. A small smile made his way across his lips. He finally realized the meaning of this. It was real. Very real indeed.

"Maybe this isn't too bad at all."

In the distant he heard a blaster shot and he backed away again. He must be someway in space he realized, but where? He made his move and started to run, keeping constantly contact with the wall. More shots could be heard by the end of the hall, but somehow he felt attracted towards it until he rounded the corner.

SMACK

Something hard dashed against him and he felt on his rear. "Darn, my ass." When he looked up, he saw something he always wanted to see in his life. Jedi's. Two real Jedi's. It was just his day. But the Jedi's in question were also looking at him in wonder. Two more blastershots were fired.

"Master. We need to move. The Droidekas are following us." The short one was saying.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Yes, my Padawan." The other replied.

Qui-Gon Jinn.

Hadrian pulled himself up. If those two where here on this ship, chased by droidekas, then this mean that he was in the first Episode. Hadrian's eyes bulled almost out of his head. This also meant that he needs to stay with those two.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked. Hadrian was actually speechless. What could he tell them.

"Now is no the time. But you looked like a Padawan." Qui-Gon Jinn answered, gazing at the boy. "Who you are is a mystery, but now we need to move."

"Look," Hadrian replied, " I don't know myself. But your right; now is not the time."

This time the blastershots were to close for comfort and the three Jedi's, actually two Jedi's and one in disguise, made their way towards an exit.

The ventilation shaft.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Hadrian appeared at a large vent in a giant hanger bay after their little adventure in the shaft. They were careful not to be seen. Thousands of droids and ships were readying onto landing craft. Hadrian stood next to Qui-Gon behind the crates. 

"Battle Droids." Qui-Gon replied surprised.

"It's an invisible army." Obi-Wan stated, staring at them. Hadrian still couldn't believe he was here while he listed to their conversation.

"It's an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet." The Jedi stated. Hadrian furrowed his eyebrow.

"You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short." Obi-Wan replied smiling. Hadrian snorted. The two Jedi's eyed him curiously.

"Look. I don't know how I got here, I just woke up here. By the way my name is Hadrian Phoenix and I'm from Earth. Don't ask." He said when Obi-Wan wanted to say something. "Now that we are here, I presume the negotiation never took place?"

"It did indeed, young one. Although you are dressed as a Padawan, but are you one?" Qui-Gon asked, still eyeing the ships further down.

"It came with the package of waking up in space." Hadrian replied dryly. The Jedi Master looked at the boy with a critical eye while Obi-Wan gazed at the ships which were ready to depart.

"Master we should better go."

Qui-Gon nodded, he turned to the boy. "Find a ship and meet us on Naboo."

Hadrian nodded, and the three of them took off.

* * *

Three landing craft slowly descended through the cloud cover of the perpetually gray twilight side of the planet. One by one, the Federation warships landed in the eerie swamp. Obi-Wan's head emerged from the mud of a shallow lake. For in the background, the activities of the invasion force could be seen in the mist. Obi-Wan took several deep breaths, then disappeared again under the muddy swamp. Troop Transports emerged from the landing craft.

Qui-Gon ran through the strange landscape, glancing back to see the monstrous troop transports, emerging from the mist. Animals began to run past him in a panic. An odd, frog-like Gungan, squatted holding a clam he has retrieved from the murky swamp. The shell pops open. It's greta tongue snapped out and grabbed the clam, swallowing it in one gulp. The Gungan looked up and saw a Jedi and the other creatures running like the wind toward him. One of the huge MTT's beard down on the Jedi like a charging locomotive. The Gungan stood transfixed, still holding the clam shell in one hand.

"Oh nooooooooooo!" He shouted. It dropped the shell and grabbed onto the Jedi as he passed. The Jedi was caught by surprise.

"Help me! Help me!" the Gungan shrieked.

"Let go!" Qui-Gon shouted angrily. The machine was about to crush them as Qui-Gon dragged the Gungan behind him. Just as the transport was about to hit them, Qui-Gon dropped, and the orange alien went splat into the mud with him. The transport raced overhead. The Jedi and Gungan pulled themselves out of the mud. They stood watching the war machine disappeared into the mist. The alien grabbed Qui-Gon and hugged him.

"Oyi, mooie-mooie! I luv yous!" The froglike creature kissed the Jedi. But Qui-Gon pushed him away.

"Are you brainless? You almost got us killed!"

"I spake." The Gungan replied, pointing at himself.

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now get outta here!" The Jedi passed the creature, but the alien kept following.

"No...no! Mesa stay...Mesa yous humble servaunt."

"That wont be necessary."

"Oh boot tis! Tis demunded byda guds. Tis a live debett, tis. Mesa culled Jaja Binkss."

In the distance, two staps burst out of the mist at high speed, chasing Obi-Wan.

"I have no time for this now..." Qui-Gon murmured. He looked around for his apprentice. He felt he was somewhere near. And where was that other boy?

"Say what?" Jar Jar replied.

Two Staps barrels downed Obi-Wan, who was coming their way. The two troops fired laser bolts at Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon deflected the bolts back with his green lightsaber, and the STAPS blew up. Obi-Wan was exhausted and tries to catch his breath. The forest was silent again.

"Sorry, Master, the water fried my weapon." Obi-Wan replied, pulling his burnt sword handle. His Master inspected it, as Jar Jar pulled himself out of the mud. Qui-Gon looked back up at his padawan.

"You forgot to turn your power off again, didn't you?"

Obi-Wan nodded sheepishly. Qui-Gon sighed. "It won't take long to recharge, but this is a lesson I hope you've learned, my young padawan."

"Yes, Master." He looked up. "Where's that boy, Hadrian?"

Qui-Gon arched his eyebrow and together they looked around. Like on cue, they heard again blastershots in the distant.

Hadrian ran literally his ass off. The speeder bike where the droid was handling kept following him and tried to blast him apart. The boy let his feeling guide toward the rest of the company. He found him earlier, but then the droid found him as well. Coming to a stop, Hadrian turned around.

"Screw this." He took his lightsaber, ignited it and a beautiful silver line came out of it. The druid shot two laser bolts at him which Hadrian deflected very easily. Then he stepped aside and slashed the bike in two which flew against the trees and exploded. Grinning like an idiot, he deactivated his saber and clipped it back onto his belt.

"All hail to Kendo lessons." He said happily. He turned around and saw his new friends staring at him a few feet away. He hid his joy and walked over to them. Obi-Wan gawked at him while his Master's expression was neutral.

"Did I miss anything?" Hadrian asked when he arrived.

"Nice display of courage, boy." Qui-Gon replied. "May I see your lightsaber?"

"Sure." Hadrian gave him his weapon and looked around.

"This is a very good one." The Jedi said after inspecting it.

"I guess. And if you're wondering, it came with the 'package'." Hadrian said, crossing his arms. Qui-Gon gave back his sword and looked at the little group.

"Yousa sav-ed my again, hey?" Jar Jar said, coming out of nowhere. Hadrian eyed the creature in awe and silent. While Obi-Wan did exactly the opposite.

"What's this?"

"A local. Let's go, before more of those droids show up." Qui-Gon said. The Gungan started to shriek.

"Mure? Mure did you spake?"

The three Jedi's started to run, Hadrian in the back keeping an eye on the alien. The Gungan was trying to keep up while panicking. Hadrian found this kind of amusing. But it didn't shut his mouth. And Hadrian knew exactly why.

"Ex-squeeze me, but da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up… Tis safe city."

They all stopped running and eyed the Gungan.

"Maybe we should listen to him." Hadrian advised.

Qui-Gon nodded. "A City?" Jar Jar nodded his head. "Can you take us there?"

"Ahhh, will…" he shook his head. "On second taut… no, no willy."

Qui-Gon looked bewildered. "No!"

"Iss embarrassing…" But the Gungan was shut by the boy.

"Look nobody is interested why you are kicked out of your City because your clumsy. Just take us there." Hadrian replied. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and even Jar Jar were looking at him in bafflement.

"How?" Jar Jar tried to asked, but a pulsating sound was heard in the distance. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took the same technique that Hadrian used earlier; hard facts.

"You hear that?" The Jedi Master said. Jar Jar listed and nodded. "That's the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way…"

"When they find us," Obi-Wan continued, "they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion!"

"In other words," Hadrian played along, "They will kill us."

After a moment, Jar Jar agreed. "Oh! Yousa point is well seen. Dis way! Hurry." And again they were running, but this time after a Gungan.

* * *

Well, the first chapter. I know this was already done before, but heck, i wnated to do something like this to and I had fun writing it. I hope you have enjoyed it too.

**Please review!**


	3. Underwater and Theed

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.

Thanks for all the people who had read my story already, but didn't review. I didn't mind, but I really like reviews and thanks for the one person who had review already... On with the story

**I'm still looking for a beta!**

* * *

They ran for almost a hour. Hadrian actually didn't mind. He had the time to think things over until they present themselves. What was he about to do? How can he change the future without everyone noticed. The dark haired boy frowned. One thing was for sure; he needed to stay with this lot of he wanted anything to be done. The four, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Jar Jar and Hadrian ran into a murky lake and stopped as Jar Jar tried to catch his breath. Even Hadrian needed to rest. He wasn't used to of all this running around. But he turned around because he heard the Transports in the distance.

"Much farther?" Qui-Gon asked the local. Jar Jar shook his head and pointed to the lake.

"Wesa goen underwater, okeyday?" He replied. The Jedi's eyed the water and pulled out small capsule from their utility belts that turned into breathing masks. Hadrian, knowing he had none, walked to Qui-Gon.

"You got any spare, that I can use?" The boy asked. "Not that I will sprout gills or something."

Qui-Gon smiled, searched into his small bag and pulled out an other one. He gave it to Hadrian. The boy took it and turned it into a small mask. Hadrian nodded his thanks.

"My warning yous. Gungans no liken outlanders. Don't expect a wern welcome." Jar Jar said sad.

"Don't worry, this has not been our day for warm welcomes." Obi-Wan replied, putting his capsule into his mouth. Qui-Gon did the same.

"I'd say." Hadrian stated. Jar Jar jumped, did a double somersault with a twist, and dived into the water. Hadrian and the others arched an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. Breath masked on, the trio waded in after him. They swam behind Jar Jar, who was very much at home in the water. Hadrian had some troubles at first, but soon he got the hang of it and swam after the others. He never dived before without anything to breath with, and now; no problem. Down they swam into murky depths. In the distance the glow of Otoh Gunga, an underwater city made up of large bubbles, became more distinct. The pressure of the depth was something Hadrian could handle which surprised him. He eyed the city in awe and turned to look at the others. Even on their faces was a sign of amazement.

They approached the strange, art nouveau habitat. Jar Jar swam magically through one of the bubble membranes, which seals behind him. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Hadrian swam onto the platform before the membrane. The padawan touched it and went through. Hadrian and his Master followed soon after. Flabbergasted by this kind of technology, Hadrian forgot a moment to looked around. He looked like an drowned rat. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan smiled slightly at him, but the boy laughed at their appearance.

His laughter scattered the square with Gungans when they see the strange Jedi's. Four guards armed with long electro-poles, rode two-legged Kaadus into the square. The guards, let by Captain Tarpals, pointed their lethal poles at the dripping foursome. Jar Jar stepped forwards and smiled.

"Heyo-dalee, Cap'n Tarpals. Mesa back." He said cheerfully.

The captain growled. "Noah gain, Jar Jar. Yousa goen tada bosses. Yousa in big dud this time."

"Pretty nice welcome." Hadrian muttered. Qui-Gon and his Padawan heard him and gave him a glare to shut him up. He shrugged. Captain Tarpals gave jar Jar a slight zap with his power pole. The Gungan jumped and moved off, followed by the two Jedi's and Hadrian in the back. He gazed around the city in wonder. And he thanked the Gods for this opportunity.

* * *

Guided by the Guards they arrived at the Board Room. The bosses's Board Room has bubble walls, with small lighted fish swimming around outside like moving stars. Along circular judge's bench filled with Gungan Officials dominated the room. Hadrian looked around, standing next to Qui-Gon. The trio faced Boss Nass, who sits on a bench higher than the others.

"Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare this new weesong!" Boss Nass piped angrily. Qui-Gon put his hands on his hips and faced the Gungan.

"That droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them."

"Wesa no like da Naboo! Un dey no like uss-ens. Da Naboo tink day so smarty den uss-ens. Day tink day brains so big." Boss Nass responded. They other Gungan nodded in agreement. Hadrian rolled his eyes, being a SW fan he knew what the next line was, so he took it before Obi-Wan could.

"After those droids take control of the surface, they will come here and take control of you." Hadrian said. Qui-Gon eyed the boy.

"No, mesa no tink so. Mesa scant talkie witda Naboo, and no nutten talkie it outlanders. Dos mackineeks no comen here! Day not know of uss-en."

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "You and the Naboo from a symboint circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this."

"Wesa wish no nutten in yousa tings, outlander, and wesa no care-n about da naboo." The big Gungan retorted.

"We need to go." Hadrian whispered to Qui-Gon. He nodded and waved his hand.

"Then speed us on our way." Qui-Gon said, using the Force.

Boss Nass was none the wiser. "Wesa gonna speed yousaway." Hadrian tried not to laugh. You just gotta love the Jedi's.

"We need a transport." Qui-Gon asked. Nass was thinking, but nodded.

"Wesa give yousa una Bongo. Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen through da planet core. Now go." He waved them away.

Qui-Gon bowed. "Thank you for your help. We go in peace." He, Obi-Wan and Hadrian turned to leave. Obi-Wan eyed his Master in suspicion.

"Master, what's a bongo?"

"A transport, I hope."

"Well it is." Hadrian said. The duo looked at him. "It's a submarine and believe me, it's a very good one."

"You're full of surprises, young one." Qui-Gon said. "And I hope you will explain yourself later." Hadrian gulped silently, but nodded. Well, it will happen one way or the other. The Jedi's noticed Jar Jar in chains to one side, waiting to hear his verdict. Qui-Gon stopped, followed by his apprentice and Hadrian. Jar Jar gave him a forlorn look.

"Daza setten yous up. Goen through da core is bad bombin!"

"Thank you, my friend." Qui-Gon replied, bowing his head a bit.

"Ahhh… any hep hair would be hot." Jar Jar's soulful look was counterpoint by a sheepish grin. Qui-Gon turned around to faced the boss again, but Obi-Wan slowly stopped him.

"We are short of time, Master."

"We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. This Gungan my be of help."

"I wouldn't count on that, Qui-Gon. He will panic more then do any navigating." Hadrian remarked. Qui-Gon walked back to the Boss.

"What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?" The Jedi Master asked politely.

"Binkss broken the nocombackie law. Hisen to be pune-ished." The fat Gungan said smiling.

Qui-Gon continued. "He has been a great help to us. I hope the punishment will not be too severe."

Boss Nass leaned forwards with a leer on his face. "Pounded unto death." Was his answer.

Jar Jar grimaced. "Ooooh… Ouch!"

Obi-Wan looked concerned. Qui-Gon was thinking and Hadrian was oblivious to all of it. He knew how it would end. So, no sweat.

"We need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. I have saved jar Jar Binks' life. He owes me what you wall a 'life debt'"

Boss Nass looked mindful, not believing a word of it. "Binks. Yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?"

Jar Jar nodded and joined the Jedi. Qui-Gon waved again with his hands using the Force at his will.

"Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now." The Jedi master said, calmly.

"Hisen live tis yous, outlander." Boss Nass said waving his hand while looking at Jar Jar. "Begone wit him." He shook his head and all the spit flew out. The Jedi's turned around and Jar Jarwas released. They passed him, but the Gungan had some second thoughts.

"Count mesa outta dis! Better dead here, den deader in da core… Yee guds, whata mesa sayin?"

Hadrian smiled at this. "Better die with us. At least you will stay alive a while longer."

Jar Jar shook his head and groaned.

* * *

A strange little submarine propelled itself away from the Otoh Gunga, leaving the glow of the settlement in the distance. Hadrian, who sat besides Qui-Gon, admired the view. Obi-Wan sat in the pilot seat while Jar Jar guided them. Obi-Wan was irritated at his master for some reason.

"Master, why do you keep dragging these pathetic life forms along with us?… Here, take over." He said to the Gungan.

"Pathetic? Excuse me…" Hadrian explicated furiously, but Qui-Gon put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, ho? Where wesa goen?" Jar Jar panicked when he had to take over.

"You're the navigator." Qui-Gon said smiling. Hadrian was pouting.

"Yo dreamen mesa hopen…"

"Just relax, the Force will guide us." The Jedi Master declared. Obi-Wan was smiling, but the Gungan was grumbled.

"Ooooooh, maxibig… 'da Force'… Wellen, dat smells stinkowiff."

Hadrian laughed. " That's true." Jar Jar veered the craft to the left and turned the lights on. The coral vistas are grand, fantastic and wonderous. It defiantly was a nice trip. More fish swam along and disappeared all together. There was a silent in the sub.

Obi-Wan was curious. "Why were you banished, Jar Jar?"

"Tis a long tale…" Jar Jar said.

"We got plenty of time." Hadrian stated.

"Well… a small part wawdabe mesa…. Oooh… Clumsy." The Gungan said, looking down. Hadrian snorted, finding it funny. Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrows.

"They banished you because you're clumsy?"

"You have to admit. It's funny." Hadrian laughed. Qui-Gon shook his head. As the little sub glided into the planet core, a large dark shape began to follow. Hadrian senses something and looked back. His eyes snapped open.

"Full speed ahead. Now!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash, and the little craft lurched to one side. Qui-Gon and Hadrian looked around and saw a huge, luminous Opee Sea Killer, has hooked them with its long gooey tongue. Qui-Gon turned back.

"Full speed ahead!"

"I already said that." Hadrian replied shaking eyeing the huge fish. Instead of full ahead, Jar Jar jammed the controls into reverse. The Sub flew into the mouth of the creature.

"Oooops!"

"Great. Obi-Wan, do something!" Hadrian said, swapping the Gungan's head.

"Give me the controls." The Padawan said calmly."

Obi-Wan took over the controls and the Opee Sea Killer instantly released the sub from its mouth.

"Wesa free." Jar Jar cheered. Hadrian rolled his eyes, holding himself at his seat, muttering to himself. As the sub zoomed away, they saw a larger set of jaws, munching on the hapless Killer. The jaws belonged to the incredible Sando Aqua Monster. The lights on the tiny sub began to flicker as they cruise deeper into the gloom of the core.

"There's always a bigger fish." Qui-Gon stated. Hadrian looked at the Jedi, then back at the Monster and then back again.

"You call that a fish! It's a bloody dinosaur!" The boy uttered. Qui-Gon smiled at him, but then he looked thoughtful.

"What's a dinosaur?" He asked.

"An extinct animal species on Earth. They died out a long time ago." Hadrian explained. "They were the biggest animals that ever lived on my planet until a meteorite killed them."

Qui-Gon hummed. This boy was a mystery. But he has never heard of this planet Earth. Where was it in the galaxy? "When we get out of this mess, you're going to explain yourself."

"Sure, whatever."

Sparks were flying and water was leaking into the cabin. The sound of the power drive dropped. Obi-Wan checked the controls.

"We're losing power." The padawan was working with the sparking wires while Jar Jar started to panic.

"Stay calm. We're not in trouble yet." Qui-Gon said to him, but the Gungan didn't listen. Hadrian could slap the creature again.

"What yet? Monstairs out dare! Leak'n in here, all'n sink'n and noooo power! You nutsen' WHEN YOUSA TINK WESA IN TROUBLE!" Jar Jar replied.

"Would you shut up already." Hadrian cried.

"Power's back." Obi-Wan said, taking the controls again.

"See." The boy replied to the Gungan. The lights flickered on, revealing an ugly Colo Claw Fish right in front of it. That did it. Jar Jar cried and shrieked, backing away.

"Monstairs back!"

"Oh For God's sake. Do something." Hadrian asked to person next to him.

The large Colo Claw Fish was surprised and reared back. The sub turned around and speeded away. Obi-Wan stayed calm through this ordeal.

"Wesa in trouble now?"

"Relex." Qui-Gon put his hand on Jar jar's shoulder. The Gungan relaxed into a coma.

"You overdid it." Obi-Wan said smiling.

"A good thing to." Hadrian declared, squirming in his seat. What could a thirteen year old do? Besides panicking.

"Calm down, my young friend." Qui-Gon said.

"Calm down? I am calm. Dead Calm. Get it, _dead _calm." The dark haired boy replied in a sarcastic tone. The Colo Claw Fish leaped after the fleeing sub as it shot out of the tunnel and into the waiting jaws of the Sando Aqua Monster. Hadrian took a deep breath.

"This is not good!" Obi-Wan said, dodging the beast. Jar Jar regained consciousness.

"Wesa dead yet?"

"You probably wished for it now." Hadrian retorted back.

"Oie boie!" Jar jar's eyes bulged and he fainted again. The sub narrowly avoids the deadly teeth of the Monster. The Colo Fish that chased them wasn't so lucky. It was munched in half by the larger predator. The little sub slipped away unharmed.

"Always a bigger fish, hé?" Hadrian said looking at the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon smiled and notched his padawan.

"Head for that out cropping." Obi-Wan nodded. The little sub continued to propel itself toward the surface, which is brightly lit.

"Wesa dude it?" Jar Jar cheered. It was paradise. Billowing clouds framed a romantic body of water. There was a loud rush of bubbles, and a small sub bobbed to the surface. The current in the estuary began to pull the sub backwards into a fast moving river. Obi-Wan switched off the two remaining bubble canopies. Qui-Gon along with Hadrian, stood up to look around. Jar Jar let out a sigh of relief.

"Wesa safe now."

"Get this thing started." Qui-Gon said. Hadrian looked back and saw the edge of a waterfall.

"Dissen berry good. Hey?"

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked. Jar Jar looked back to where they were drifting. He saw that they were heading for a huge waterfall.

"What! Oie Boie!" And again he panicked. Obi-Wan tried to start the engine. The long props behind the sub slowly began to rotate. Obi struggled until finally, a few feet short of the waterfall. The sub started and is able to generate enough power to stop drifting backward in the powerful current. The sun slowly moved forward. In the background Qui-Gon and Hadrian took a cable out of his belt with the help of the boy. The engine coughed and dies. They started drifting backward again.

"Iyiiyi, wesa die'n her, hey?" Jar Jar panicked.

Qui-Gon shoots the thin cable, and it wrapped itself around a railing on the shore. The sub pulled the cable taut and the little craft hangs precariously over the edge of the waterfall.

"Come on…" Qui-Gon pushed Hadrian into the water first. The boy took the cable and dragged himself toward the shore with all his might. He was followed by Obi-Wan and he pulled himself along the cable. Qui-Gon started in after him. After a while, Hadrian pulled himself out of the water and helped Obi on the shore. Together they helped the Master and looked back at the Gungan who was still in the sub.

"Come on, you overgrown frog." Hadrian shouted.

"No! too scary!" He replied in the distance. The cable started to get loose.

"Get up here!" Obi-Wan shouted besides Hadrian.

"No a mighty NO!"

"Well, it's your funeral." Hadrian joked. Jar Jar looked back and sees he was hanging over the waterfall. Now was the time.

"Oie Boie! Mesa comen. Mesa comen !" He started to climb out of the sub. He swam underwater while the sub went over the edge.

"That was close." Obi-Wan said. Suddenly there was something behind them. Hadrian backed away slowly without being seen.

"Drop your weapon." The mechanic voice of a battle droid said. The two Jedi's turned around to see the droid standing in front of them. But it was soon junk when Hadrian ignited his lightsaber and destroyed the droid. It fell and Hadrian deactivated his weapon.

"We better go unnoticed." The boy replied. The two Jedi's nodded in agreement. The foursome made their way into Theed.

* * *

Queen Amidala, Padmé, Eirta, Yané, Rabé, Saché, Capt. Panaka, Sio Bibbile and four guards were led out of the palace by ten Battle Droids. The plaza was filled with tanks and Battle Droids, which they passed on their way to the detention camp. Unbeknownst to them, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Hadrian and Jar Jar sneaked across on a walkway above the plaza. They scanned the area. Hadrian dropped down next to Qui-Gon who was eyeing him.

"Can you handle it?" He asked.

Hadrian took his lightsaber. "I may look like a Jedi, but I can act like one too. Don't worry, Master Qui-Gon. I know how to fight."

Qui-Gon nodded, having some second thoughts and together they jumped from a balcony to begin an attack to rescue the Queen. Four Battle Droids were instantly cut down by Obi-Wan. More Droids moved forward and were also cut down by the Jedi's flashing lightsabers. Qui-Gon kept an eye out on the boy but he saw that Hadrian had no trouble at all.

Hadrian went in, slashed a droid in the middle and send two droid flying into a wall by using the Force. Hadrian liked it, using his gift while on Earth he couldn't. The battle went on until there was only a droid sergeant left. The sergeant started to run but was pulled back to Qui-Gon by the Force, until finally he was dispatched by the Jedi's. Hadrian surveyed the area and deactivated his lightsaber. Jar Jar jumped down next to the boy.

"Yousa guys bambad!" he said. Queen Amidala and the others were amazed. Jar Jar was getting used to this. Hadrian moved along with the others between to buildings.

"Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors for the supreme chancellor." Qui-Gon explained.

A elderly man with white hair spoke up. "Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador."

Hadrian smiled. They didn't know. "The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic." Qui-Gon explained. Captain Panaka stepped forward.

"They're knocked out all our communications" The dark man said. Hadrian moved along with Obi-Wan, next to the Jedi Master.

"Do you have transport?"

"In the main hanger. This way" They disappeared down an alleyway as the alarms were sounded. Capt. Panaka cracked open a side door to the central hanger. Qui-Gon looked in over his shoulder. Obi-Wan, Hadrian and the rest of the group are behind him. They saw several Naboo spacecraft guarded by about fifty Battle Droids. Alarms could be heard in the distance. Hadrian heart speed began to quicken. He knew he could take them. Looking at the other two Jedi's, he puffed.

"There are too many of them." Capt. Panaka remarked. His face was downfallen.

"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon turned to Amidala. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people." She answered back.

"They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon reasoned.

"They wouldn't dare." Bibble cried.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her." Capt. Panaka replied.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "The situation here is not what it seems. There something else behind all of this , your highness." He looked over to Hadrian who arched an eyebrow. "There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feeling tell me they will destroy you."

Hadrian felt small when Qui-Gon looked at him like he somehow knew. But he kept his cool. He listened to their conversations. The white haired man spoke again.

"Please, your highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us… Senator Palpatine," Here Hadrian growled, it went unnoticed. "Will need your help."

"Getting past their blockade is impossible, you highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous." The Captain said. Hadrian agreed somehow. He looked next to him and recognized Padmé AKA the real Queen. He smiled to her. Padmé blushed and looked away.

"Your Highness," Bibble continued, "I will stay here and do what I can… they will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave."

The queen turned to the blushing Padmé and Eatae.

"Either choice present a great risk… to all of us…" He looked over at her entourage.

"We are brave, You Highness." Padmé replied.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." Qui-Gon said to her.

"Then, I will plead our case before the Senate," she turned to Bibble, "Be careful, Governor."

* * *

**I hope you liked it so far. I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes if you see one. I'm working on it. READ THIS: Need. Beta. Now!**

Review people and tell me how much you liked it

> What's gonna happen next?


	4. Tatooine

**Disclaimer: **see Chapter 1 ! I only own my own character!

* * *

The door opened to the main hanger. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Hadrian and the rest headed for a sleek chrome spacecraft. Sio Bibble, Yané and Saché stayed behind. The handmaidens began to cry. Hadrian followed his two friends when Panaka stepped forward next to Qui-Gon.

"We need to free those pilots."

Capt. Panaka pointed to twenty guards, ground crew and pilots held in a corner by six Battle Droids. Hadrian followed Obi-Wan.

"I'll take care of that." The padawan said, heading towards the group of captures pilots. Hadrian followed, pulling out his lightsaber. Obi-Wan saw him and gave him a weak smile.

"For a none Jedi, you pretty could with that lightsaber. When did you learn to fight?"

"Ever since I was five. I became a sword Master in Kendo just a year ago." Hadrian replied. Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. In the distance they heard the droid call out. It drew his weapon, but before any of the Droids could fire, they were cut down. Other guards ran to their aid. Obi-Wan and Hadrian attacked the guard around the pilots. Hadrian slashed trough the circuit of one droid, cut one's head off and gave a roundhouse kick to the nearest Droid. He heard Obi-Wan call out for him.

He turned around slashed down an other one on the way. Guards and ground crew members rushed on board the ship. The other pilots and guard raced to Bibble. After everyone has made it onto the ship, Qui-Gon and Hadrian jumped on board. Alarms sounded throughout the complex. More Droids rushed into the hanger and fired as the ship took off.

The Nubian ship exited the hanger and speeded away from the planet of Naboo. It headed for the deadly Federation blockade. The Pilot Ric Olie, navigated toward the massive battleship, Qui-Gon and Capt. Panaka watched.

"Our communications are still jammed." The pilot said.

Jar Jar and Hadrian was led into a low, cramped doorway by Obi-Wan.

"Now stay here, and keep out of trouble." He told the Gungan. Hadrian followed Obi-Wan out of the door.

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked the boy.

"Yeah, just a little too much for my taste." Hadrian said, rubbing his head. The padawan nodded and together they made their way into the cockpit. The Naboo Spacecraft, surrounded by explosion, headed even closer to the massive Battle Ship. Hadrian entered along with Obi-Wan and took a seat.

"There's the blockade. Hang on." The Pilot said, taking the controls. Alarms sounds filled the cockpit. The ship rocked back and fort while Hadrian tried to hold on to something. This was very excited. Then there was a hit on the ship.

"The shield generator's been hit. Our deflector shields can't withstand this. Power down… Hopefully the repair Droids can fix it." Ric Olie said, watching the screen.

"They will." Hadrian reassured everyone. But nobody listened.

On the screen they saw the little astro droids repairing the ship on the outside.

"Stay on course!" Panaka shouted.

"Do you have a cloaking device." Qui-Gon asked the pilot.

"No, this is not a warship, we have no weapon. We're a non-violent people, that is why the federation was brave enough to attack us." Panaka answered.

"We won't make it. The shield are gone." Ric Olie replied. Hadrian shook his head.

"We will make it. Trust on the Droids. Believe me."

Everyone looked at him.

"Hey keep your eyes on the road. I mean… well you know what I mean!" Hadrian cried back. The ship shook again.

"We're losing Droids fast." Obi-Wan replied suddenly.

"If they can't get those shield generators fixed we will be sitting ducks." Panaka cried.

"The shields are gone." The pilot answers remorseful.

Then suddenly the ship speeded up and the computer indicted that something was fixed. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Power's back! That little droid did it. He bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shield up, at maximum."

"I told you so." Hadrian replied, looking at his fingers.

"It seems you were right." Qui-Gon acted surprised.

The Naboo spacecraft raced away from the Federation Battleship.

"There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant… The hyperdrive is leaking."

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Qui-Gon studied a star chart on a monitor. Then Obi-Wan pointed something out.

"Here Master," He said. "Tatooine… It's small, out of the way, poor… the Trade Federation has no present there."

Capt. Panaka stepped next to the Jedi. "How can you be sure?"

"It's controlled by the Hutts…" Hadrian replied. Panaka and to other turned around to look at him.

"The Hutt's!" Panaka yelped.

Obi-Wan backed the boy up. "It's risky… but there's no alternative."

"You can't take her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters… if they discovered her…"

"It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation, except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage." Qui-Gon piped in. Panaka took a deep breath in frustration. The Nubian Spacecraft raced away into the galaxy.

* * *

Qui-Gon, Captain Panaka and the little blue droid were standing in front of the Queen and her three handmaidens. Obi-Wan and Hadrian were standing just off side, watching the scene before them. Captain Panaka stepped next to the droid with a smile.

"An extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives." He said, patting the droid dome.

"It is to be commended… What's his its number?" The Queen asked.

The little droid let out a series of bleeps. Capt. Panaka leaned over and scraped some dirt off of the side of the droid and read the number. "R2-D2, You Highness."

"Thank you, Artoo- Detoo. You have proven to be very loyal… Padmé!"

Padmé bowed before the Queen. Hadrian couldn't help himself smiling. The Fake queen given the Real Queen an order. Hadrian eyed the handmaiden with real interest. She was beautiful, no wonder Anakin liked her.

"Clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our gratitude." She turned to the Captain. "Continue, Captain." Panaka looked nervously to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and even Hadrian who stared back. Qui-Gon stepped forward.

"Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant."

Captain Panaka didn't quite agree. "Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by an alliance of gangs called the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this."

Hadrian snorted. Panaka gave him a glare. When he looked away, Hadrian stuck out his tongue. Obi-Wan saw it and gave him a questioning glare. Hadrian rolled his eyes.

Qui-Gon moved on. "You must trust my judgment, You Highness." Amidala and Padmé exchanged looks. She gave her a small nod and moved next to the droid. Hadrian saw it and smirked. She left the room closed followed by the droid. Hadrian looked at his fellow Jedi's and crept away from the room too. He took his time. He heard some distance chatter, not mistaken it was Jar Jar's voice. The door slide open revealing the Gungan. Hadrian passed him and he went inside the room where he saw Padmé cleaning the droid.

He looked at her. Padmé Amidala had a slight figure and a lovely, feminine face. She was remarkably solemn for one so young. It was clear that she took her responsibilities with the utmost seriousness. Even has she played a handmaiden. She didn't hear him, he was glad. He liked to watch people from afar. But she looked up, like she heard something. Hadrian moved away from the shadow.

"So, how does it feel; to be ordered around by your _Queen_?" He asked. She looked up in surprised to see him standing there a few feet away. R2-D2 gave a beep. She shrugged.

"I'm a handmaiden, I'm suppose to do that." She replied. Hadrian smirked. _Yeah right. _He moved closer and gave her a hand in cleaning up the droid.

"You know," he said, rubbing the dirt away. "Your secret is save with me."

Padmé looked shocked and stopped cleaning. She gave him a confused look. Hadrian looked her in the eye.

"You know, being the real Que-" He was cut off by her hand covering his mouth. By this sudden action he lost his balance and felt on his back. Padmé, not knowing her own strengths felt on top of him. It was a very bizarre picture.

"Shhhh… don't say it. Nobody was suppose to know. And how did you know anyway?" She question him. Hadrian wanted to reply, but he couldn't. She took away her hand and let him talk.

"A little bird told me." He joked. She didn't liked it and swatted him on the head. Hadrian gave a mock shout while smiling at the same time. "Okay, okay. I just knew. I've been watching you quiet awhile. And it was very obvious to way you communicated with you handmaidens." Hadrian explained.

"Ooooh… But you are a Jedi." She remarked, sitting up but still on him. She saw him smiling down there on the floor. He looked quiet cute. With his black hair and the bluest eyes she has ever seen.

"In training, besides I have no master. I don't even been recognized by the Jedi council. I just been dropped out of heaven." Hadrian said.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. He gave her a wicked smile which made her blush.

"Well, if you don't mind getting off of me. I don't feel my legs anymore." He asked. Padmé blushed even more because of the situation they were in. She hopped off him and help him back on his feet. Artoo Detoo gave another series of beeps. Hadrian sat down on the bench while Padmé continued to work on the droid.

"I will keep your secret, then you have to keep mine." Hadrian explained. Padmé nodded. Hadrian could thrust her. If her was here to change the future, then so be it.

"I'm actually from Earth, an other galaxy far, far away from here." He said waving his hand. Padmé was taken aback.

"An other Galaxy? How's that possible."

"Dunno. I somehow landed right here in this Universe, like I don't mind and then I met these to Jedi's along the way. But the weirdest part is; when I woke up I was dressed like a Padawan learner. Like that wasn't a shock."

"Do they know?"

"Who?"

"The Jedi?"

"Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan?" She nodded. "Bits and pieces. I still have to explain myself before them and maybe before the Council. But I don't mind." He said. Padmé smiled.

"Do you like being a Jedi?" She asked. Artoo Detoo beeped again and turned his little dome around. Padmé smiled.

"Well, I have the gift and I don't mind playing one." Hadrian replied.

"So, with other words; you can use the Force." She asked him. Padmé was done cleaning the droid and stood up.

"I some sense, yes. I can levitate things, mind reading and stuff and even see the future once in a while." Padmé was amazed that someone like that can do that.

"Really?"

Hadrian nodded. He scanned the room to see if someone was there. He leaned closer to her and looked her in the eye. "Wanna see something cool, but you have to keep it a secret." Padmé nodded. She was suddenly very excited. Well, every fourteen year old would do that. "I have to ability the use the Force and turn it into raw energy."

"Is that even possible?"

Hadrian nodded and showed his right hand. "Watch in awe." He clenched his hand into a fist. Padmé looked close and suddenly she took a sharp inhale. Inside his hand, there was something blue and when he unclenched his hand it suddenly was engulfed with blue fire. Padmé stared back at him. It was the same color of his eyes. "Touch it." He said. She looked confused, reach out with her hand but hesitated. She looked back at him and Hadrian gave her a nod. He touch his hand, waiting for the pain to come. But none came. Hadrian took her hand in his and it licked hers and she giggled. It was ticklish.

"How? Why doesn't it hurt me?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you. I'm pyrokinesis which means I can create fire at will, anytime. It becomes dangerous when I want too." Hadrian clarified. She took her hand away and Hadrian drew the fire back into his hand. She saw that the fire didn't hurt him, like her. She still felt the sensation. Hadrian continued. "I can even create the fire at distance, like attacking fuel supplies." He smirked.

"It's amazing." She said, admiring him. Hadrian laughed, pointing his finger to his mouth.

"Hush, our secret."

She nodded. She suddenly felt very hot. Somehow she felt attracted to him. His eyes hold many stories she really wanted to know. She smiled and stood up, before anything would happen that wasn't proper. Hadrian followed her example.

"I better go back to the Queen." She said.

"She is right here." Hadrian teased.

Padmé slapped him on the shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"Sure thing, Your Highness." His eyes laughed and he bowed.

"Your impossible." She turned towards the door, followed by Hadrian.

* * *

While Padmé went back to the queens chamber, Hadrian went to the cockpit. When he entered the room he saw Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Capt. Panaka watching over the shoulder of the pilot. He went to stand aside them. Obi-Wan gave him a nod and the boy smiled back. A large yellow planet appeared directly ahead. Ric, the pilot, searched his scopes.

"That's it. Tatooine." Obi-Wan said. Hadrian awed the planet. He only saw those thing in books and magazines, but he never would have thought he could see the real thing. He smiled.

"Alright Gentlemen, put on some sun block and your desert gear, 'cos here we come." He joked. Qui-Gon smiled along while Panaka couldn't smile at all. Hadrian elbowed him in the side. The Captain looked at him. "Cheer up, Capt'n. At least we are still free and not in the hands of the Federation."

The boy was right. Panaka bowed his head to Hadrian and gave him a small smile.

"See, the first step of a beautiful friendship." He said. Even Obi-Wan couldn't help himself but smile.

"There's a settlement… a spaceport.." Ric said; flying toward it.

"Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract any attention." Qui-Gon replied. The pilot nodded and the ship headed toward the planet of Tatooine.

The Naboo cruiser landed in the desert in a swirl of dust. The Spaceport of Mos Espa was seen in the distance. Mos Espa was a city known for its distinct "desert-proof" domed buildings. There was a large slave quarter within the rugged city.

Obi-Wan was hoisting the hyperdrive out of a floor panel. Jar Jar rushed up to him and felt to his knees.

"Obi-Wan, sire, plaeeeeeese, no mesa go!" He pleaded.

"Sorry, Qui-Gon's right. You'll make thing less obvious." Obi replied working on the device. Hadrian stepped into the main area, dressed in a beige poncho. Hearing Jar Jar plead, He smiled and hoisted the Gungan back up.

"You not going alone, Jar Jar. I'll be with you." The boy said. The Gungan muttered something unintelligible then he walked back to Artoo in the hallway as Qui-Gon, dressed as a farmer, entered the main area.

"The hyperdrive generator is gone. We will need a new one." Obi-Wan said to his Master. Qui-Gon moved closer to his apprentice and spoke quietly to him.

"Don't let them send any transmissions. Be wary… I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"I fell it also, Master."

"Me too." Hadrian replied. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stared at him. "It's like your being watched form a unknown location, but you can't pinpoint it. And there's something else at work here too." He enlightened. Qui-Gon nodded and went into the hallway to meet up with Artoo and Jar Jar. Hadrian followed.

"Be careful." Obi-Wan said. Hadrian thanked him. They headed to the exit ramp. They started their trek across the desert toward the City of Mos Espa. In the distance, a strange looking caravan made its way toward the spaceport. Hadrian recognized it as herd of Banhta's. He walked behind Qui-Gon and Jar Jar right next to him. The little droid kept the pace while following them.

"Dis sun doen murder tada skin." Jar Jar complained. Hadrian laughed. From the spaceship, Capt. Panaka and Padmé ran toward them. Somehow Qui-Gon wanted to roll his eyes.

"Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for her to observe the local…" Panaka said, but Qui-Gon piped in.

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. This spaceport is not going to be pleasant…"

"The Queen wishes it. She is curious about this planet." Panaka declared angrily. Padmé stepped forward to plead her case.

"I've been trained in defense… I can take care of myself." She said looking him in the eye.

"Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse." Panaka said.

Hadrian rolled his own eyes. Why does he need to be so big headed.

"Let her come with us, Qui-Gon. The more the merrier. Besides with her, we'll be less suspicious." Hadrian looked back at Padmé and flashed her a smile. Qui-Gon sighed.

"I don't have time to argue. But this is not a good idea. Stay close to us." He said turning around and continued to walk. Without given Padmé and Hadrian a stern look. She moved on next to her friends.

"Thanks." She said. Hadrian waved it away, knowing very well why her Highness wanted to see the planet. Together they began at their long trek. Qui-Gon found this a good opportunity to question the boy and called him next to him. Hadrian knew this was coming and obeyed. Padmé followed suite.

"We have a lot of time before we reach the spaceport. So, start explaining." Qui-Gon said. Hadrian didn't like the tone of the man's voice but obliged.

"You want the story of my life?" Hadrian asked. The Jedi Master nodded. Even Jar Jar and Padmé were interested. He will give them some pointers of his life.

"I was born in Los Angeles, in the year 1992. On _Earth_ if you were wondering." He started.

"Los Angeles?" The man asked.

Hadrian nodded. "Or LA. It's the capital city of California. I grew up there, went to school, you know the usual. I don't even know how it happen, okay. It was at night when I wanted to return home from training when it happen."

"Training? In what?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I started to train Martial Arts at the age of five. Karate, close combat without weapons. I have the black belt which is the highest you can get. And just a year ago I became a Sword master in Kendo; the way of the Sword. I've been considered the youngest Master in the world. Well, my world."

"Interesting. But that didn't explain why you're here." Now Qui-Gon knew why the boy was so good with the lightsaber. It explained a lot.

"I was getting there." Hadrian replied irritated. "It was at night when it happened. The light's suddenly went out and I was standing in total darkness and the next thing I knew I was on the Federation Ship wearing a Padawan outfit and wielding a lightsaber."

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful. There must be a reason why the boy was here. But he wasn't telling everything. The boy was Force-sensitive, that was for sure. He even felt it. And it was strong. And how did the boy knows so much about their galaxy if he wasn't even born here. So many question and so little time. He will bring this boy before the Council. Maybe they will know what to do.

"Can we stop with this Spanish Inquisition?" Hadrian asked; arching his eyebrow. Qui-Gon sighed and nodded. "Thanks. I only want to help, you know."

"I know." Was his reply.

After a long walk, the little group walked down the main streets of Mos Espa. They passed dangerous looking citizens of all types. Even Hadrian looked at them in wariness. Padmé looked around in awe at this exotic environment. Seeing it in their eyes, Qui-Gon started to explain about this little planet.

"Moisture farms for most part, but also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found."

"Like us." Padmé added. Jar Jar was in a constant state of panic while Artoo whistled along, with perfect confidence.

"Dissen berry berry bad." He stepped in ooze. "Ooooh… icky…icky…goo."

"C'mon, Jar Jar." Hadrian shouted. The group came to a little plaza surrounded by several junk spaceship dealers. Hadrian eyed everyone of them, staying close to Padmé. Padmé even liked it. He was some kind of unofficial bodyguard.

* * *

**Review, plz! Review. And thanks to all who have read the story so far!**

** Stay tuned for the next chapter...  
**


	5. Meeting Anakin Skywalker

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1. I don't own anything.

**AN: **My story is currently beta read by a good friend of mine. As soon as he send it back, I will reload all the chapter with their correct spelling and grammar. By the way. I'm leavin on vacantion this week and I will not be coming back for the next three weeks. But I will make it up to you guys by updating two chapters when I'm back in Belgium.

**Thanks again for reading... on with the story...**

* * *

"We'll try one of the smaller dealers." Qui-Gon said. They headed for a little junk shop that has a huge pile of broken spaceships stacked up behind. They entered the dingy junk shop and were greeted by a pudgy blue alien named Watto who flies on short little wings like a hummingbird. He flew over the counter toward the group. Qui-Gon stepped in. 

"Hi chuba da naga?" Watto asked. (What do you want?)

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."

"Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk? Peedenkel! Naba dee unko!" The alien asked. (Boy, get in her! Now!)

"My droid here has a readout of what I need." He replied. A disheveled boy ran in from the junk yard. Hadrian then saw the first glimpse of Anakin Skywalker, a nine year old boy who was very dirty and dressed in rags. Watto raised a hand and the boy flinched. He was kinda cute. Hadrian smiled. Maybe he could keep him away from the dark side. He crossed his fingers.

"Coona tee-tocky malia?" Watto shouted. (What took you so long?)

"Mel tassa cho-passa…" The boy said. (I was cleaning the bin like you…)

"Chut-chut! Ganda doe wallya. Me dwana no bata." Watto faced the Jedi. "Soooo, let me take a thee out back. Ni you'll find what you need." (Never mind! Watch the store. I've got some selling to do her.) Artoo and Qui-Gon followed Watto to the junk yard, leaving Jar Jar with Padmé and Hadrian and the young boy. Jar Jar picked up a gizmo, trying to figure out its purpose. Qui-Gon took the part out of his hand and put it back.

"Don't touch anything." Qui-Gon looked back at Hadrian. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Hadrian saluted him. Jar Jar made a rude face to Qui-Gon's back and stuck out his long tongue. Hadrian glared at the Gungan who gulped suddenly. The boy sat on the counter, pretending to clean a part, but he was staring at Padmé. Hadrian saw this and became jealous and narrowed his eyes.

She was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life. Padmé was a little embarrassed by his stare, but she mustered up an amused smile. Hadrian leaned against the counter watching the scene. Finally, the boy got the courage to speak.

"Are you an angel?"

"What?" Padmé asked.

"An angel. Celestial creature with couple of wings on their back." Hadrian clarified. Padmé gazed at him as well as the boy.

"I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego… I think. They are the most beautiful creature in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry." The boy said, looking at her. Hadrian snorted. Padmé looked at the boy, not knowing what to say.

"I've never heard of angels." She answered back.

"You must be one… maybe you just don't know it." The boy said, toying with his device.

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?"

"Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think." He explained.

"You're… a slave?" She asked. Big mistake.

"Padmé!" Hadrian warned. But the boy looked at her defiantly.

"I am a person! My name is Anakin." Anakin cried. Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand." She looked around. "this is a strange world to me." Anakin studied her intently against Hadrian's judgment.

"You're a strange girl to me." He declared.

"We are not from around. Just passing through." Hadrian answered the boy. "We have never been to this please. These customs are strange to us." Anakin nodded, forgiving them. Jar Jar pushed the nose on what appears to be a little droid, and it instantly came to life, grew legs and arms and started marching around; knocking over everything. Jar Jar hold on but couldn't stop it. Hadrian walked towards the Gungan.

"Hit the nose!" He said angrily, but the alien didn't heard him. Hadrian marched over to him and hit the nose of the little droid. The droid collapsed back into its original stat. Anakin and Padmé laughed. Anakin watched her straighten her hair. Hadrian eyed the Gungan.

"Next time you do something like that, you will meet my lightsaber. Got it." He whispered. Jar Jar nodded. Anakin heard the word 'lightsaber' and looked in awe at the young man. Padmé walked up to Hadrian and pulled him away from the frighten Gungan.

"Leave him alone, Hadrian." She said smiling. Then Jar Jar pulled a part of a stack of parts to inspect it and they all came tumbling down. He struggled to catch them, only to knock more down. Padmé saw Hadrian's hand twitching towards his lightsaber, but she took it (his hand of course). He saw her eyes and sighed. Anakin was oblivious to all of it. Qui-Gon hurried into the shop, followed by Artoo.

"We're leaving." He said stern. Jar jar followed him quickly because Hadrian was giving him a murderous glare. And Padmé gave Anakin a nice look.

"I'm glad I met you." She said.

"Anakin." He replied. "Anakin Skywalker."

"Padmé Naberrie."

"Hadrian Phoenix. See you around, Sport."

Padmé turned together with Hadrian and Anakin looked sad as he watched her leave.

"I'm glad I met you too." They heard him call out.

Qui-Gon looked annoyed, Hadrian could tell. He came standing next to him. "You know, I take he didn't accept the credits?"

"No, I didn't. It was like you knew it, wasn't it."

Hadrian didn't answered.

"You don't suppose you have something we can use as payment." Qui-Gon asked, looking at the boy. "Or at least you could have told me."

"Told you? I suppose you have a bank account somewhere hidden in your pocket." Hadrian responded dryly. Qui-Gon shook his head. This boy was a handful. Qui-Gon has found a quiet spot between two buildings. The busy street beyond was filled with dangerous looking creatures. The Jedi Master was talking on his com-link, while Jar Jar nervously watched the street. Hadrian leaned his back against the wall, following the conversation. Obi-Wan was in the main hold of the Naboo craft.

"Obi-Wan," He started, "you're sure there isn't anything of value left on board?"

Hadrian heard the voice of the other Jedi through the com-link.

"_A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe. Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about._"

"All right. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back." Qui-Gon put his com-link away and started out into the main street. Jar Jar grabbed his arm.

"Noah gain… da beings hereabouts cawazy. Wesa be robbed un crunched."

Qui-Gon looked back. "Not likely. We have nothing of value, that's our problem." Jar Jar released his arm and walked away. Hadrian caught up with him.

"So. Now what. Any ideas?" Hadrian asked the man. Qui-Gon looked pensive.

"We will find a way." The Jedi said. Hadrian nodded all to well.

"It will present itself, I'm sure."

Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow. "Really? And how would you know, young man?"

"Call it a hunch." Hadrian smiled. Then Padmé walked besides them with a concerned expression. Hadrian eyed her, then looked back. One of their group is missing. Take a guess: Binks.

In the distance they saw Jar Jar lying on the ground. When they arrived, the boy Anakin looked up and explained.

"Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Selbulba."

Hadrian eyed the Gungan and sighed. Jar Jar saw him and panicked.

"Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten."

"Nevertheless, the boy is right… you were beading for trouble. Thank you, my young friend." Qui-Gon replied. Jar Jar looked down in shame.

"Thanks Ani." Hadrian said, walking besides him. "One day he will be orange goo and I will be the one doing it."

Anakin looked up at the boy. Padmé joined their little group and smiled at Anakin who smiled back. They started walking down the crowed street. Jar Jar followed, muttering to himself.

"Mesa doen nutten!"

"Fear attracts the fearful. He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you… be less afraid." Anakin clarified. Padmé looked down.

"And that works for you?"

"To a point." He smiles.

"He's right, Padmé. Reversed Psychology; if you are the victim try to overcome your fears by laughing at your attackers. They think you like it, and they will stop. They goal was to hurt you, not to entertain." Hadrian replied.

"It's like you have experience about it?" Anakin asked.

Hadrian's eyes became darker. "I have." Much quieter. "I have…"

Anakin and the group stopped at a fruit stand run by a jolly but very poor old lady named Jira. Hadrian eyed all the different dishes while listening to the conversation the boy had with the old lady. Then Anakin gave him a fruit called a palli. It looked delicious. He turned around, seeing Qui-Gon picking something up from the ground and a moment he saw his lightsaber. He looked at Anakin who was quite looking in awe.

The wind picked up. Shop owners were staring to close up their shops as Jira have them their pallies. "Gracious, my bones are aching… Storm's coming Ani. You'd better get home quick." She told them.

Anaking turned to the Jedi. "Do you have shelter?"

"We'll head back to our ship."

"Is it far?" The boy asked.

"It's on the outskirts." Padmé answered back. Anakin looked like he saw a ghost.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time. Sandstorms are very, _very_ dangerous. Come with me. Hurry!"

Padmé eyed Hadrian who nodded. The group followed Anakin as he rushed down the windy street. The wind was blowing hard. And Hadrian hated it. The sand crept everywhere. He followed the rest of the group down the street into a slave hovel. Anakin pushed the bottom and the door slide open. The outlanders entered a small living space while Anakin was shouting for his mother.

"Mom! Mom! I'm home."

"Dissen cozy." Jar Jar said, eyeing around. Hadrian entered at last and had to agree. It was small, but it felt like home. His apartment wasn't even this big. Then a woman emerged from a corner. A warm, friendly woman of forty came from her work area and was startled to see the room full of people. She looked at her son.

"Oh, my. Ani, what's this?"

"These are my friends. Mom, this is Padmé and Hadrian and gee, I don't know any of your names." The boy asked.

The Jedi stepped forward. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Jar Jar Binks." Artoo let out a series of little beeps.

"And our droid, Artoo-Detoo." Hadrian said, patting the dome of the little droid. Then Anakin turned around in excitement and grabbed padmé's hand. Hadrian eyed the little devil.

"I'm building a droid. You wanna see?"

"Anakin! Why are they here?" His mother asked sternly.

"A sandstorm, Mom. Listen." Shmi Skywalker heard the wind howl outside and sighed. She looked back at the group in her living room.

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." Qui-Gon answered her. Shmi smiled.

"Come on! Let me show you Threepio!" Anakin said leading Padmé into the other room. Artoo followed, beeping all the way. Hadrian stood in the door way, watching them leave. He turned his attention back at the two adults. Qui-Gon took five small capsules from his utility belt and handed them to Shmi.

"I have enough food for a meal." He said. Hadrian agreed. He looked down at his own belt and produced three more capsules and handed them to her.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anakin's surprises." She told them.

"He's a very special boy."

Shmi looked at him as if he has discovered a secret. A secret Hadrian knew all to well. He helped her carrying the capsules into what looked like a kitchen. Then he left her. He was looking for Qui-Gon and found him in the door way, speaking with Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon listened to his com-link.

"_The Queen is upset… but absolutely no reply was sent._"

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace."

"_What if it is true and the people are dying?"_

"Either way, we're running out of time. I'll check on later." He put his com-link away. Hadrian came standing next to him.

"They tried to make contact with us?" He asked the Jedi.

Qui-Gon nodded. They was no secret that this boy wouldn't know. "It's only a trap to lure us in."

"I know. But we will get on time in Coruscant."

The giant sandstorm engulfed the town, including the Naboo Cruiser on the outskirt of the city center. The wind blew sand in all direction; where Watto's shop was and the slave quarters, where drifts of sand began building up against the Skywalker's house. Inside the house, the group were seated around a makeshift table, having dinner as the wind howled outside. Jar Jar slurped his soup rather loudly. Everyone looks at him, especially Hadrian with his trademark glare. The Gungan turned a little brighter red. Shmi was explaining to them about the Slave society.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere." She told them.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck." Anakin replied.

"Any attempt to escape…"

"… they blow you up." He smacked his hand hard on the table. Padmé and Jar Jar were horrified. Hadrian knew this so he looked quite calm.

"How rude." Binks remarked.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws…" Padmé tried to say.

"The Republic doesn't exist out here. We must survived on our own." Shmi told her, sadly. There was an awkward silence. Anakin attempted to end the embarrassment.

"Have you ever seen a Podrace?"

Padmé shook her head. She noticed the concern of his other. Jar Jar snatched some food from a bowl at the other end of the table with his tongue. Hadrian saw it and kicked him on the chins under the table. The Gungan let out a small yelp. Qui-Gon gave him a dirty look.

"They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, Very dangerous."

"I'm the only human who can do it." Anakin said proudly. Shmi looked at her son.

"Mom, what? I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it."

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods." Qui-Gon said. Anakin smiled. Jar Jar attempted to snare another bit of food from the bowl with his tongue, but Qui-Gon, in a flash, grabbed it between his thumb and forefinger. The Gungan was startled.

"Don't do it again." He eyed him.

Jar Jar tried to acknowledge with some silly mumbling. Qui-Gon let go of the tongue and it snapped back into his mouth. Hadrian glared at the alien. If Qui-Gon could have hold it a little while longer, he would have got the scissors and cut it of. He smirked at the thought. Anakin looked thoughtful. He was eyeing the Jedi and Hadrian.

"I… I was wondering… something…"

"What?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well, ahhh… you're Jedi Knights, aren't you." Anakin asked, looking at the two. Hadrian looked at the Jedi like saying 'you are the Jedi, not me' and Qui-Gon shrugged. He leaned back.

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw your laser sword. Only a Jedi carry that kind of weapon."

Qui-Gon slowly smiled.

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't think so… No one can kill a Jedi."

Hadrian snorted. "Yeah right, I wish that were so."

Anakin looked at the young man. "I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No I'm afraid not."

"I think you have. Why else would you be here?"

Qui-Gon thought for a moment. Hadrian gazed at the boy, shaking his head. Anakin saw this and looked remorseful.

"I can see theer's no fooling you." He leaned forward. "You mustn't let anyone know about us. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission and it must be kept secret."

"Coruscant… wow… How did you end up here in the Outer Rim?" Anakin asked.

"Our ship was damaged and we're stranded here until we can repair it. Remember?" Hadrian clarified. Anakin looked up.

"I can help! I can fix anything!" He said cheerful.

"I believe you can, but out first job is to acquire the parts we need." Qui-Gon replied. Hadrian nodded in agreement.

"Wit no-nutten mula to trade." Jar Jar muttered.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padmé reasoned, looking at the group.

Hadrian frowned. "Gambling." He answered. Everyone stared at him and Qui-Gon even arched his eyebrow. Shmi nodded.

"He's right. Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

"Podracing." Qui-Gon was lost in thought. "Greed can be a powerful ally. If it's used properly."

Anakin looked up. His face was bright. "I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever. There's a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished."

Shmi looked worried. "Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you."

He looked back at his mother. "Watto doesn't know I've built it." He looked at the Jedi. "You could make him think it's yours and you could get him to let me pilot it for you."

Qui-Gon looked at his mother. Shmi Skywalker was quite upset. He voice took a different tone, a sad tone. "I don't want you to race, Ani. It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."

Now Anakin looked sad. "But Mom, I love it… and they need help… they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need." Hadrian saw quiet the entire time. He looked back and forth like in a tennis match. Qui-Gon sensed the boy eagerness, but it was dangerous. He agreed with the mother.

"Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?" He asked her. Shmi shook her head. Anakin piped in again, now with a pleading voice. Hadrian found it kind of sweet.

"We have to help them. Mom… you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other."

"Anakin, don't…" His mother begged. Jar Jar belched. There was silent for a moment as they eat. Hadrian was thinking that maybe there was another way. But he shook his head after not finding a solution. The boy have to race, that was a statement. Otherwise they will never get of this planet. Padmé looked up.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will find another way."

"There's no other way, Padmé." Hadrian spoke, breaking the tension. Padmé shot him a glare. "Without the money we need for the parts, we can be here for a long time and we can't afford that." He looked at the boy and then back at the mother. "I thrust your son, even if I only know him for a few hours. And I believe in him and I think you should too."

Shmi gawked at the dark haired boy. Many emotion ran through her body; anger, fear, helpless… pride. She looked down and took a deep breath.

"You're right. There's no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you." She said, half smiling.

Anakin looked like Christmas came early. "Is that a yes? That's a yes!"

Hadrian smiled. He sensed Qui-Gon looking at him and he stared back. He didn't know what was going on in the head of that Jedi, but Hadrian just have to deal with it. He looked at Padmé who was still given him a dirty looked. And outside, the storm continued to rage in the slave hovel.

* * *

**Review review please... **


	6. Explanations and Bets

**People, I'm back! I thank all the folks who has reviewed so far and read this silly story. Now, on with it… Oh, by the way; I'm still waiting for my beta's replied which didn't yet came. I'll try to minimize the spellings mistakes… thanks again for reminding me.**

The storm has passed. Vendors and street people cleaned up the mess and rebuilt their food stalls. Jar Jar sat on a box in front of Watto's shop, watching all the activity with growing nervousness. Artoo was standing next to him. Hadrian was leaned with his back against the wall and watched around as well, heavily thinking. He knew what the future hold and he hope that he hasn't changed anything yet. Then he saw Padmé coming from around the corner and his heart jumped. She was a beautiful sight. Hadrian took a deep breath. He hoped that she wasn't mad at him anymore. Padmé stopped Qui-Gon as he was about to enter the shop.

Hadrian couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know. The Queen will not approve." She said angrily. Qui-Gon stared at her. Hadrian who was just standing next to them, was smirking. Was he the only one who knew? Guess he was.

"The Queen does not need to know."

"Well, I don't approve." Padmé added. She looked at her friend who was shaking his head. Qui-Gon turned and started into the shop. Hadrian was about to follow when Padmé hold him back.

"Why?" She asked him.

Hadrian frowned. "Padmé, it is the right way. Believe me, I know." She let him go and looked him in the eye.

"I still have a ba"

Hadrian took her hand and placed his finger on her mouth. "You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you don't trust enough. Thrust me, Padmé. Please."

She nodded. He let go off her hand, turned around and entered the shop. Hadrian saw Qui-Gon standing before Watto who was looking at some hologram of the Naboo Cruiser. He stood next to the Jedi and sensed Padmé just right behind him. This was just so much fun. The blue alien was still studying the hologram.

"Not bad… not Bad… A Nubian."

"It's in good order, except for the parts we need." The Jedi said, deactivated the hologram and put it back into his pocket.

"But what would the boy ride? He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it."

Hadrian found this amusing. Anakin at the other hand was humiliated and stepped forward.

"Ahhhh… it wasn't my fault really. Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports. I actually saved the Pod… mostly."

Watto laughed. "That you did. The boy is good, no doubts there."

"We are not doubting him in any way, Watto." Hadrian replied fast. The blue Alien flashed him a grin.

"I have acquired a Pod in a game of chance. 'The fastest ever built'" Qui-Gon said, giving the boy a bright smile. Anakin smiled back. Watto gave the Jedi a dirty look.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." He laughed. "So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings 50-50, I think."

"Fifty-fifty!" Hadrian exclaimed. "That's load of bullshit."

"If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. If we lose, you keep my ship." Qui-Gon suggested. Watto thought about it. Anakin tried not to be nervous and Hadrian was looking in between.

"Either way, you win." Hadrian said, waving his hand. Watto looked between the two Jedi and nodded. He slapped into Qui-Gon's hand in matter of agreement.

"Deal! Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya." Watto said grinning. (Your friend is a follish one, methinks.)

Qui-Gon signed Hadrian to leave. Together they made there way back to the Slave Hovel. Padmé, Jar Jar followed closely. When they arrived at Anakin's home, Qui-Gon disappeared from sight, properly going to speak with Obi-Wan about the situation. Hadrian wanted to follow, but he didn't. Instead he searched for Padmé. He found them in the back yard. He saw the almost finished Pod. He saw Padmé and Jar Jar working on the wiring. He wanted to help, but he knew nothing about electronics. Nothing of that kind, besides the technology here was more vast advanced then on Earth.

He walked down the steps and joined the little group of children. They were teasing Anakin about his pod and about the way he raced. Hadrian smiled at the display, then they all disappeared to play ball except for the boy Kitster. He Saw Jar Jar fiddling with one of the energy binder plates. The Jedi-to-be sighed in frustration.

"Hey! Jar Jar! Stay away from those power couplings." Anakin shouted.

The Gungan looked up and pointed at himself. "Who, mesa?"

"If your hand gets caught in that beam, it will go numb for hours." Anakin said, working on some device. Hadrian walked around, he will prevent that the Gungan gets zapped. He reached to alien when Jar Jar was about to stand up. Hadrian pulled him away, just a few inches from the beam. Padmé gave him a smile, then he looked back at the Gungan.

"If I wasn't here you were talking gibberish right now." Hadrian told him. The Gungan nodded in thanks. He pushed him away from the speeders and watch the show from the side next to Padmé. Qui-Gon approached the group and gave Anakin a small battery.

"I think it's time we found out. Use this power charge."

"Yes, sir!"

Anakin jumped into the little capsule behind two giant engines. He put the power pack back into the dashboard. Everyone backed away and the engines ignited with a roar. Everyone cheered, especially Anakin. Hadrian was laughing and Qui-Gon smiled. Shmi, watching from the porch, smiled sadly.

The two suns has set behind the horizon and the world was cloaked in darkness. Hadrian looked at the stars finding it still unbelievable of being here. He walked along the balconies until he saw Qui-Gon and Anakin sitting on the rail of his hovel as Qui-Gon tended to a cut. The boy leaned back to look at the vast blanket of stars in the sky, something Hadrian did earlier. Hadrian joined the group and Qui-Gon acknowledged him.

"Sit still, Ani. Let me clean this cut."

"There are so many! Do they all have a system of planets?"

"Most of them."

"Have anyone been to them all?"

Qui-Gon laughed. "Not likely."

"I too wish to see them all. Being from Earth and all. It's just amazing." Hadrian said dreamily, watching the stars. Qui-Gon gave him a meaning look. Anakin smiled.

"I want to be the first one to see them all. You are happily to join me, Hadrian… Ouch!"

Qui-Gon wiped a patch of blood off Anakin's arm. Hadrian made a painful face, knowing how it feels.

"There good as new." The Jedi said. Shmi yelled from inside the hovel.

"Ani, bedtime!"

Qui-Gon scraped Anakin's blood into the com-link ship. Anakin was confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking you blood for infections."

"I've never seen…"

"Ani! I'm not going to tell you again!" His mother shouted again. Qui-Gon looked from where the shout came and notched Anakin to listen.

"Go on, you have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, don't let the bedbugs bite." Hadrian said, patting the boy's shoulder. Anakin rolled his eyes at Qui-Gon and smiled at Hadrian. Now Hadrian took Anakin's place on the rail. The Jedi took the blood stained ship and inserted it into the com-link, then he called Obi-Wan while looking at Hadrian.

"Obi-Wan."

"_Yes, Master."_

"Make an analysis of his blood sample I'm sending you."

"_Wait a minute…"_

"I need a midi-chlorian count."

"_All right. I've got it."_

"What are you readings?"

"_Something must be wrong with the transmission."_

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful.

"Here's a signal check."

"_Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading are off the chart… over twenty thousand." _

More to himself. "That's it then." He looked at Hadrian who arched an eyebrow. "Hold on a second." He put his com-link away and addressed the boy in front of him. Hadrian had a strange feeling about this.

"I need a sample of your blood." He asked. Hadrian looked confused; They wanted to know about his readings. Even Hadrian was quite curious about it. He nodded and stretched out his arm. Qui-Gon pricked him while Hadrian flinched a bit. He put the new ship into his com-link.

"Obi-Wan."

"_Here."_

"Check Hadrian's midi-chlorians."

"_Hadrian's? Sure, Master."_

Hadrian was quite nervous as was Qui-Gon who was watching him.

"_His midi-chlorians are even higher then the boy. It totally flies off the chart."_

Now Qui-Gon was surprised. Hadrian looked away, to uncomfortable. What should he say?

"Very strange indeed." He replied into his com-link while staring at the boy.

"_Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!"_

"No Jedi has."

"_What does it mean?"_

"I'm not sure until Hadrian explained himself fully." He closed the contact. He looked up and saw Shmi in the doorway, watching him. Embarrassed, she went back into the kitchen while Qui-Gon pondered the situation. He stared back at the boy in puzzlement.

"What?" Hadrian said.

"Two extremely high midi-chlorians readings and the highest comes from you, Hadrian… and you are withholding something." Qui-Gon said, crossing his arms. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." He retorted back. "Do you think I want to be here? I was just whisked away from my home and dropped here in middle of nowhere which isn't even my own universe? How would you feel?"

"There's no need to be angry."

"I'm not angry… just frustrated." Hadrian took a deep sigh. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"It's hard to believe in you if you are such a mystery. You said you came from a different universe and yet you know an awful lot about this galaxy. How can you explain that?" Qui-Gon said. Hadrian looked away and swallowed hard. "What do you fear?"

Should he tell him. Hadrian's mind went in overdrive. Maybe he should tell Qui-Gon something to keep him off his back. Just a small detail, nothing more. He could thrust the older Jedi with his life. But what about Qui-Gon himself? Could he save him from death? Will he become a Jedi and if not, what will he do once this is over. Will the Force just send him back? Hadrian looked up. He stood up and gazed at the Jedi who was waiting for an answer.

"I fear for the future." He said. Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow waiting for the boy to elaborate. "Maybe I did let out a small detail of how I got to be here." He sighed. _Here it comes._

"The Force brought me here." There. It was out. Qui-Gon looked shocked for the first time in his life.

"The Force?"

Hadrian nodded. "It wants me here to… to change the future."

There was an uncomfortable silent.

"Please," Hadrian begged, "Don't asked any of it anymore. It is all ready hard as it look. The fate of the future is right on my shoulder. Don't add anymore burden." He turned around and left the confused Jedi Knight behind. He didn't care what he will think about him now. It was out and Hadrian hoped that Qui-Gon will keep it quiet until the time came that he can tell it themselves.

Hadrian walked out of the hovel and went into the night. He stopped short not far from the Pod in the back yard. Everything was so quiet that he still need to get use too. It was nothing like the busy streets of LA. Police sirens around every corner or shouts from angry neighbors. It was peaceful and serene. Yes, he could get use to it.

He didn't know how long he stood there until he felt a present behind him. It wasn't Qui-Gon and he was glad for it, but it was something more calming. He turned his head and saw Padmé coming toward him. He smiled at her.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" She asked coming to stand next to him.

"Not tired yet, I guess. Besides it's a lovely night. Nothing like back home." Hadrian explicated.

"Do you miss it?"

Hadrian looked into her eyes. "Yes and no. Yes, because I miss my friends and my Master. No, because somehow I belong here and not on Earth."

"Because of the Force?"

Hadrian nodded. "Back on Earth nobody understand anything like it. 'Coz it's very rare for someone to have paranormal powers. Mostly unheard of. And here," He waved his arms around, "It's normal to use it. It's part of life."

"You mentioned friends. Don't you have any family?" She asked him nicely.

Hadrian sighed. "I don't have any family, that's why I don't miss them. I've never known my birth parents, they gave me up by birth. Probably they couldn't handle that. That's my guess."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"That's why you asked." He smiled.

Padmé looked at him and felt immediately in love. She gazed away when Hadrian stared at her with his pure blue orbs, then he looked away again. She didn't know what she felt. Somehow she trusted him with her life and then there a voice inside her head telling her that this was wrong. But she didn't listen too that. He was a very good friend, even if she knew him for a few days. But he was a Jedi. Right?

"Will you become a Jedi?" She asked. Hadrian didn't answered right away, so she waited.

"I don't know." He said finally. "But I don't care either. There are some things I don't like about the Jedi."

"Like what?

"Attachment."

She looked confused, then she knew.

"You are forbidden to love."

He smiled. "Encouraged by it. No, Jedi are forbidden to bind themselves to someone which is bullshit."

"But if you have the opportunity to become one, will you then?"

Hadrian thought about this. "I guess I will. And I already know I will never live by the rules. I'm a real rule breaker." He joked. Padmé smiled. She really like him, even more then that.

"Really?"

"Rules are meant to be broken so that your can come up with a new and better rule to live by." He explained. She laughed. He had a point.

Hadrian looked at her. The stars were reflection her skin which was very beautiful. She really looked like an angel. The angel version he knew. He turned around and stood a few inches away from her. They were at the same height. Padmé, feeling somehow too close for comfort, wanted to step away but she couldn't. Actually, she didn't want to. She looked into his eyes and saw the stars mirroring in it. She was drowning into these blue depths.

"Hadrian… you are a very good friend. Someone who really understands me."

"The same reason you understand me and a only good friend around the same age as well." He smiled.

Padmé laughed. "That's true." There was an small tension between the two. Two heartbeats were beating as one when suddenly Padmé leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Hadrian snapped his eyes open while she kissed him gently. She pulled away and blushed. Hadrian found himself in a daze, but it didn't mean he didn't like it. He smirked and looked into her eyes. They hadn't have the experience in kissing but it was good enough for them.

Hadrian caressed her cheek, leaned in too and kissed her back. Padmé closed her eyes and savored the sweet taste of her first kiss. It was not much, but enough to make the butterflies increase in her stomach. She kissed him back hard while embracing him. Hadrian let his hand roam on her back until the broke the kiss and looked into each other eyes.

"Waow." They said in unison. There was a sudden silent. They were still holding each other, neither of them wanted to let go. Then Padmé broke away and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"We better turn in. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Padmé said. Hadrian nodded, still in bewilder of what happened. They walked back, hand in hand to the hovel to sleep. Mrs. Skywalker was kind enough to organize some sleeping arrangement. They said each other goodnight and went to their quarters.

Hadrian turned and tossed in his sleep. He was having some kind of vision. A vision he knew all to well.

_A sinister looking spacecraft landed on top of a desert mesa at dust, scattering a herd of banthas. A dark cloaked man walked to the edge of the mesa and studied the landscape with a pair of electrobinoculars. He picked out the lights of three different cities in the distance, then pashed a few buttons on his electronic armband._

_Six football-sized Probe Droids floated out of the ship and headed off in three different directions toward the cities. The Dark Man stood on the mesa and watched them through his binoculars and smiled._

Hadrian sat up suddenly to catch his breath. It was exactly like in the movie. He shook his head and stood up. Qui-Gon's bed was empty, so he must be up already. Hadrian decided to get dressed as well. He will meet the Sith soon enough. By the end of the day even.

"Darth Maul." Hadrian whispered.

Hadrian, now fully dressed and eaten, followed Qui-Gon to Arena. He saw many race crew members milled about outside the main hanger. He followed the Jedi inside and looked around. The Hanger is a large building with dozen or so Podracers being readied for the race. Alien crew and pilots rushed about making last minute fixes on their vehicles. Hadrian walked next besides Qui-Gon who was following Watto through the activity. Hadrian found himself excited.

"I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over." Watto said, pointing toward the Jedi.

"Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and we'll be far from here."

"Which is going to happen." Hadrian replied. Watto shook his head and laughed, making a hard comment.

"Not if your ship belongs to me. I think… I warn you, no funny business." Watto stopped before an orange racer. Sitting to one side, Having his shoulder and neck massaged by twin Yobanas, was Sebulba. Watto smiled at him. Hadrian gave him dirty look.

"Don't get me wrong. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race, but Sebulba there is going to win, I think."

"Why?" Qui-Gon asked, looking at Sebulba.

"He always wins." He laughed. "I'm betting heavily on Sebulba."

"He's not going to win this time." Hadrian muttered to himself. Qui-Gon heard him and nodded. Hadrian arched an eyebrow. _What was that?_

"I'll take that bet." He said.

Watto suddenly stopped laughing and looked at the Jedi in confusion. "What? What do you mean?" Hadrian laughed slightly.

"I'll wager my new racing pod against… say, the boy and his mother." Qui-Gon said slyly.

"A pod for slaves. I don't think so. Well, perhaps. Just one; the mother, maybe… the boy isn't for sale." Watto replied.

Hadrian hated that kind of talk. Selling people like that were a piece of meat.

"The boy is small, he can't be worth much."

Watto shook his head.

"For the fastest pod ever built!" Qui-Gon looked dishelmed. Watto again shook his head. Hadrian didn't know what was happening, he was missing something. This part he has never seen before not even in the movies. _Should have buy that special extended DVD, damn. _He listened very carefully.

"Both or no bet." Qui-Gon stated.

"No pod's worth two slaves… not by a long shot. One slave or nothing." Watto explained. He Pulled out a small cube from his pocket. It looked like a dice.

"We'll let fate decide. Blue it's the boy and red his mother."

Watto tossed the cube down. Hadrian saw Qui-Gon's hand lift up slightly, using the Force. Even Hadrian felt it through the air. He looked down and the cube turned blue. Qui-Gon smiled while Watto looked quite furious.

"You won the small toss, outlander, but you won't win the race. So, it makes little difference."

Qui-Gon shook his head. Hadrian smiled. There was suddenly a plan forming. He saw then Padmé entering with Anakin on one of the Eopies that was pulling an engine. Kitster, on the other Eopie was pulling the other. Hadrian then saw Threepio in all his naked glory walking alongside while Artoo trundled behind, pulling the Pod with Shmi sitting on it. Watto passed Anakin as he leaves.

Hadrian didn't hear what he was saying but he was looking at Mrs. Skywalker. The plan he had revolved around her. Making up his mind he left the group behind and followed the blue alien along from a distance away. He saw that Watto was heading for the stands that surrounded the arena. Picking up the pace, Hadrian turned a corner and saw him.

"Watto!" Hadrian shouted. The blue alien stopped in mid air and watched the human with a mixed expression.

"What'd you want!"

"I want to make a bet with you as well."

Watto looked at the boy in wonder, then he smiled. "On what."

Hadrian smirked. "If Anakin would win the race, his mother goes free."

Watto looked at him in horror before in burst into fits of laughter. Hadrian kept smiling, he didn't want to loose his concentration.

"And what do I get if the boy loose?" Watto asked, flying around the young man like a predator.

"If Anakin would loose, you'll have me. Think about it. If he loose, not only you will win but you will gain another slave as well." Hadrian was disgust with himself. Now he was selling himself. Go figure. Watto was thinking while caressing his chin. Then he smiled.

"You have yourself a deal."

"Nice doing business with you." Hadrian replied before turning around his heel and walked away. When he was a distance away, he took a deep breath and then slapped himself.

"Idiot." He muttered. He was positive sure about the future so now he hoped that it went also that way. When he rounded a corner he saw suddenly a black flying probe droid. Hadrian cursed. He totally forgot it for a moment. It seems that this confrontation will happen. He shook his head and headed for the arena were the others were. He went on when he heard the cheers of the people who came looking at the race. Hadrian saw one of the viewing platforms which he recognized from memory. He saw then Shmi Skywalker. He gave her a nod. She looked nervously to Qui-Gon as he entered the viewing platform. Padmé and Jar Jar were already onboard. Hadrian saw them and gave them a smile. Qui-Gon saw Hadrian and gave him a puzzled look.

"Where have you been?"

"Doing some business." Hadrian replied.

**Review and thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon...  
**


	7. Podracers and Freedom

**As promised the next chapter... Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**  
**Qui-Gon let it slide and walked at the woman.

"Is he nervous?" She asked him.

"He's fine."

Padmé looked not very happy. She stepped forward to address the Jedi Knight.

"You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen…"

"The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too."

"You assume to much." She replied. The platform rose like an elevator so that the spectators could see the whole arena. Hadrian stood besides Padmé and flashed her an smile. She smiled back, sliding her hand in his. Hadrian took it and squeezed it gently. Then they heard the announcer shout through the entire arena.

"Start your engines." The earth-pounding roar of the engines revving was deafening. Hadrian never went to a race before and to be the first to see actually a Podrace. Now he got the new sensation of trying out himself. Hadrian and Padmé looked over the rail. On the bridge over the track, a great green light at the center flashed. It was the signal. The Podracers shoot forward with a high-pitched scream. Hadrian saw Anakin's pod shutting down.

"An dare ovv!"

"Oh… wait. Little Skywalker has stalled."

Padmé and Jar Jar were very disappointed with Anakin. Hadrian squeezed her hand again. Qui-Gon put his arm around a very worried Shmi to comfort her. Then finally, Anakin's engines ignited. He zoomed away after the receding pack of competitors, leaving one quadra-Pod racer still trying to get started. The two-headed announcers described the race as it progresses. They let out a breath not knowing they were holding it. Hadrian looked besides him.

"Trust him." He said to her. Padmé smiled. They watched the progress of the race on a small, hand held view screens. The race was proceeding as Hadrian knew it would happen. But it was just to much fun to see it in real life.

"Where's Ani." Jar Jar asked. Padmé, Shmi, Qui-Gon and Hadrian watched another screen and looked worried. They saw the fight between the racers and some people let out shouts when some raced didn't make it. Qui-Gon sat down and quietly meditated. The women searched the landscape for any sign of the racers. Hadrian sat down next to the Jedi and followed his example. Qui-Gon cracked one eye open.

"You know how it ends?" He asked. Their was an explosion which came from the quadra-pod. Then their was the sound many Podracers passing the Arena.

Hadrian shrugged. "Yeah. But I'm not telling you." Qui-Gon stood up. Padmé, Shmi and Jar Jar yelled for joy as Anakin passed. Hadrian just got a glimpse of the boy's pod.

"What gooie-on?" Jar Jar asked.

"Bug off." The man said. Jar Jar looked crestfallen. Lap two. Sebulba and the pack race past the main arena. The crowd stood and yield as the podracers screamed off into the distance. Qui-Gon and Padmé looked worried.

"He musta crash-ud." The Gungan said. Hadrian elbowed him.

"Here he comes." Padmé said, looking over the railing. Sure enough, coming around the bend was Anakin, quickly gaining on the pack. The two-headed announcer described the action. The crowed went wild.

"It looks like Skywalker is moving up though the field. He's in sixth place, not bad."

Hadrian saw that Anakin continued gaining on the pack. Tension for Shmi and Padmé was unbearable. Hadrian let the Force flow through his body and soothed Padmé's nervousness away. She looked a him and smiled. As Hadrian followed the race on the view screen, he saw that Anakin was racing neck and neck with Sebulba over the rough terrain. Shmi, Qui-Gon, Padmé and Jar Jar all screamed as Anakin came through the arena. Hadrian sheered along with them. The lights in the tower indicate that this was the third and last lap. He listened to the announcer what was happening.

"Skywalker is forced onto the service ramp!"

"Amazing… a controlled thrust and he's back on course! What a move!"

"He's catching Sebulba! Inkabunga!"

"That little human being is out of his mind. They're side by side!" Hadrian took a deep breath when he watched it play out on the screen. In his mind he crossed his fingers so that Anakin will win. They all were transfixed on the screen. Waiting for the strike to come.

Then he saw Anakin flew through a explosion as the crowd stood up cheering. Padmé jumped around Hadrian's necked and cheered along. Jar Jar jumped up and down with excitement and Padmé screaming for joy and she kissed Hadrian full on the lips. She broke away blushing. Qui-Gon and Shmi smiled. Anakin raced over the finish line. He was the winner.

"It's Skywalker! The crowd are going nuts! Oh ah oh ah!"

As Anakin stopped the Pod racer, Kitster turned up and they embraced. Hundreds of spectators joined them and put Anakin on their shoulder, marching off, cheering and chanting. Hadrian then saw a black probe droid moving through the crowd and frowned.

Several aliens left Watto's box, laughing and counting their money. The blue alien saw Qui-Gon and Hadrian standing in the doorway. He flew up against them.

"You and You," He pointed at Hadrian, "You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything."

Watto flew up to the Jedi and put his face right up against his. Qui-Gon simply smiled back. Hadrian stood a little at the side. Watching.

"Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose. Bring the parts to the main hanger. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy.

"You can't have him and her! It wasn't a fair bet!" Watto replied.

"Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts… I'm sure they can settle this." Qui-Gon warned him.

Watto waved him of with a sad tune. "No, no! I want no more of your tricks! Take him."

Qui-Gon bowed his head in respect and left. Hadrian walked up to the alien and arched his eyebrow. "I hope we are even on this as well?"

Watto looked at the boy in front of him. He nodded, then flew away. Hadrian turned around but not without seeing the Prob droid again. He eyed it and started to run after Qui-Gon.

"I feel a disturbance in the Force , Qui-Gon. Something is watching us." Hadrian said while he helped him harnessed the Eopies to containers full of parts.

"You do?"

Hadrian nodded. "There's a black Probe Droid following us since before the race. My bet it came over night. Who ever it is, he knows we're here."

"Then we can't hold up much longer." He turned around and faced the group. "Padmé. Jar Jar, let's go, we've got to get these part back to the ship."

Padmé nodded. The group walked over to the Jedi and the Eopies. Padmé climbed with help of Hadrian behind Qui-Gon. Jar Jar swung up onto the second Eopies, only to slowly slide off the other side. Artoo whistled. Hadrian stood beside Qui-Gon.

"I'll stay and keep an eye on things."

"I'll return the Eopies by midday." Qui-Gon said. Hadrian nodded. Anakin, Shmi and Hadrian waved as they rode off.

The Skywalker family invited Hadrian back to their house. He accepted it. They walked on the main street of Mos Espa and turned a corner to arrive at the slave hovel. They entered, chatting all the way. Shmi was very glad that her son came out of it well. Anakin took Hadrian by the hand and together they disappeared in the back yard.

"I still can't believe I actually won." Anakin said cheerfully. Hadrian smiled and leaned against the wall.

"You'll get used to it eventually."

"Have you ever won something, Hadrian?" The boy asked. Hadrian nodded.

"Several times." Was his answer. The boy looked in awe.

"In what? Races? You don't looked that old."

"I'm thirteen, kid. And no. Not in races, in combat competitions. I won three time junior rank in close combat and two times in sword fighting."

"Waow! Are you really a Jedi?" Anakin asked. Hadrian looked thoughtful. What was he suppose to say? Well, the truth would be nice. He hated lying anyway.

"Actually no. I'm not."

"But you're carrying a lightsaber. That must count for something."

"But doesn't make me a Jedi, Ani. Anyone who can wield a sword can take a lightsaber as his weapon. But if they give by the chance of becoming one, I would not refuse."

The boy nodded. "You're a really good friend, Hadrian."

"Thanks."

They walked back into the house. Anakin said he needed to do something, leaving Hadrian along with his mother. He asked if he could help out with something but Shmi shook her head and told him that he was a guest. Not long before Anakin burst into house closed followed by Qui-Gon.

"Mom, he sold the Pod. Look at all the money we have!" Anakin pulled a bag of coins out of his pocket. Shmi look in wonder.

"Oh, my goodness. That's wonderful." But it wasn't everything.

"And Anakin has been freed." Qui-Gon added.

"What?" The boy shouted.

"You're no longer a slave." Anakin jumped for joy. His mother was stunned beyond believe. Hadrian found this quite emotional. Anakin embraced his mother.

"Did you hear that, Mom?" He looked back at the Jedi. "Was that part of the prize, or what?"

"Let's just say Watto has learned an important lesson about gambling." Qui-Gon said. Hadrian laughed along, nodding his head. All to well.

"Now you can make your dreams come true, Ani. You're free!" She looked at Qui-Gon. "Will you take with you? Is he to become a Jedi?"

"Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. Your are strong with the Force, Anakin, but you may not be accepted by the council. Even you Hadrian."

"I know." He replied. Anakin beamed.

"A Jedi! Mighty blasters, you mean I get to go with you in your starship and everything!" the boy asked.

Qui-Gon knelt down to the boy. "Anakin, training to be a Jedi will not be a easy challenge. And if you succeed, it will be a hard life."

"But it's what I want. What I've always dreamed about. Can I go, Mom?" He looked at his mother.

"This path has been placed for you, Ani. The choice is to take it is yours alone." Qui-Gon replied. Anakin thought hard, looked at his mother then at Qui-Gon. He looked at Hadrian and nodded.

"I want to go."

"then, pack your things. We haven't much time."

"Yipee!" Anakin hugged his mother again and started for the other room, then stopped. Shmi, Qui-Gon and Hadrian gave each other a knowing look. Anakin has realized something. But then Hadrian smiled.

"What about Mom? Is she free too? You're coming, aren't you?"

Qui-Gon was about to answer, but Hadrian cut in.

"This is were I come in."

Qui-Gon gave him a look. All eyes were set on him. "Mrs. Skywalker… You are free too."

It was a bombshell that suddenly exploded in the small house. Qui-Gon was speechless, together with Shmi who was totally surprised. Anakin came out of the daze and knocked Hadrian over, hugging him. Thanking him over and over again. Hadrian pushed the boy away when he was then embraced by the mother. There were tears in her eyes.

"How?" she asked him.

"Let's just say I made a bet with a blue alien." Hadrian said. " We maybe can't free all the slaves, but at least we did free you and your son."

"That was you business, Hadrian." Qui-Gon asked indifferent. Hadrian turned to look at him.

"Yep."

Qui-Gon shook his head while smiling. This boy is unbelievable.

"Now you can come with us." Anakin said. Shmi smiled and looked at her boy. But she shook her head.

"Son, even now being a free person, my place is here. My future is here. At least you can depart with me knowing that I'm free and well. But I'm going to miss you.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Mom." Anakin cried.

"I love you, Ani… now hurry." Anakin and his mother hugged, then he ran to his room. She turned around and looked at Hadrian giving him another hug.

"Thank you."

"I will watch after him. You have my word." Qui-Gon said.

"Even I will keep an eye out for him." Hadrian added. "Will you be fine?"

She smiled. "He was my life for such a short time."

**Waow, some tension! Next chapter is action packed... Stay tuned!**

**Review, don't forget, it's fuel for my creative mind...**


	8. Bittersweet moment

**I'm back with an other chapter, so enjoy it... thanks for the reviews.**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon and Hadrian exited the Skywalker's hovel. Shmi stood in the doorway, watching them go. Anaking followed up close.

"I can't believe you did that. On what did you bet, my young friend." Qui-Gon interrogated

him.

Hadrian smiled. "Myself." Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"You got some guts, kid."

Anakin joined, but then stopped and looked back at his mother who was still standing in the doorway. He turned back to Qui-Gon and Hadrian, then turned and ran back to his mother. Qui-Gon sighed.

"That's way padawan are chosen much younger."

"It is kinda sad. I've never knew my mother… or father. I don't know the feeling." Hadrian said. Qui-Gon stared at him, hearing some new piece of information about this boy. They saw Anakin return, like a brave little trooper. He marched tight past Qui-Gon and Hadrian, starring right ahead, tears in his eyes, determined not to look back. Together they walked on. Hadrian kept a close eye on the weeping boy, but did nothing to intervene. They passed Watto's shop, then passed Jira's fruit stand. They Anakin said his Farwell and gave Jira some coins. Then he ran back to join Qui-Gon and Hadrian.

They were already down the street. As they walked along together, Qui-Gon noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. He gave Hadrian a small notch, then suddenly both Jedi without breaking their strides, they ignites their lightsaber, swung around and lunged forward and cut a lurking Probe Droid in half.

Qui-Gon inspected the sparkling in two-halves and fizzing droid. Anakin walked up.

"What is it?"

"Probe droid. Very unusual.. not anything I've seen before." He looked sideways to Hadrian. "They must have spotted us then, as you said. Come on!"

The trio started running into the desert. Hadrian kept looking back, just to make sure the boy could follow them. They were almost their until Anakin was having a hard time keeping up.

"Hadrian!" He shouted.

Qui-Gon and Hadrian turned to answer and saw a dark cloaked figure bearing down on a speeder bike.

"Anakin! Drop!"

Anakin drops to the ground just as the bike swept over him. The figure jumped of his speeder bike, and before he had hit the ground, the Sith Lord has swung a death blow with his lightsaber that is barely blocked by Qui-Gon's green one and Hadrian's silver one.

Anakin picked himself up. The three galactic warriors, Sith and Jedi, were bashing each other with incredible blows. They moved in a continual cloud-off dust, smashing everything around them. This was a fierce fight. Anakin got up, bewildered by the confrontation.

"Anakin, get to the ship! Take off! Go!" Hadrian shouted while Qui-Gon was fighting the Sith. Hadrian struggled to fend off the relentless onslaught as Anakin raced to the ship. Qui-Gon, Hadrian and the dark figured continued their sword battle. Leaping over one another in an incredible display of acrobatics. Hadrian eyed the weapon of the Sith closely. He still had only one side of the double sword on which made Hadrian nervous. He ducked under the red sword only to be block by a green one.

Hadrian rolled over his shoulder and attacked the Sith from behind. He swung his sword to him and the Sith stoke it hard, almost losing his balance. Qui-Gon backed him up by swinging his own. The two Jedi heard the ship fly over them a few feet off the ground. Qui-Gon almost disappeared for a moment. The Sith was confused and looked up. Qui-Gon landed on the spacecraft's ramp watching Hadrian selling the Sith an amazing roundhouse kick in the face. The Sith felt back while Hadrian jumped up on the ramp aided by Qui-Gon. The Sith Lord immediately jumped onto the ramp after Hadrian, but barely makes it. His heels hung over the edge of a forty-foot drop. Hadrian ducked low and swung his leg around, kicking the Sith of the ramp and onto the desert floor. The ramp closed and the Naboo craft rocked away, leaving the Sith Lord standing alone.

The sleek spacecraft rocked away from the planet Tatooine. Anakin and Obi-Wan rushed into the hallway to find Qui-Gon and Hadrian on the floor opposite the entry. The little droid was looking over them with his scanners. Hadrian was breaching hard, wet sweat and covered in dirt. He leaned back against the wall, holding one side of his head to his hand while taking deep breaths. Anakin sat down between them with worried eyes.

"Are you all right?"

"I think so. That was a surprise I won't soon forget." Qui-Gon replied. Hadrian nodded along. This was his first real battle of life and death. He still need to shake of the adrenaline. Obi-Wan looked at his Master and Hadrian.

"What was it?"

"I don't know, but he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen…" Qui-Gon uttered. Hadrian looked up.

"It was a Sith."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stared him in disbelieve. Neither of them was saying something because it sounded ridicules.

"Ah c'mon! Black clothes, red lightsaber, it practically screamed out he was a Sith because no other Jedi that hideous would attack us. And he was after the Queen." Hadrian said, rubbing his face. Qui-Gon looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked the boy. Obi-Wan went over him.

"He hit me on the face. Nothing serious." The boy said. Obi-Wan took his hand away and inspected it.

"It's a bit swollen."

Hadrian nodded. The padawan gave him a pat on the shoulder. Qui-Gon slightly smiled.

"Good swordplay, Hadrian. No one of your age would engage a fight with something like that and live to tell the tell. You truly are a warrior." Qui-Gon said standing up.

"Thanks. But the next time I see Reddie, he would be so lucky." Hadrian growled. Anakin looked worried and addressed the Jedi Knight.

"Do you think he we'll follow us?"

Qui-Gon looked down at the boy and gave him a smile. "We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination."

Hadrian nodded.

"What are we going to do about it?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan gave the boy a 'who are you?' look. The little boy returned an innocent stare. Hadrian tried not to laugh.

"We will be patient. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin gave the man a handshake. "Pleased to meet you. Wow! You're a Jedi too?" The padawan gave the boy a skeptical look. Hadrian pulled himself of the floor and clipped his lightsaber handle back onto his belt. Qui-Gon put a hand on his shoulder.

"We better look at that." He said, eyeing the swollen part of his face. "Go with Obi-Wan to get it treated."

"I'm fine. Really." Hadrian said, shaking his head. The Jedi Master give him a stern look and Hadrian sighed. Together with Obi-Wan, they disappeared into a room. After putting some bacta salve on it, Hadrian followed Obi-Wan in the cockpit. Qui-Gon and Anakin were watching while the pilot pulled back on the hyperdrive.

"Let's hope this hyperdrive works and Watto didn't get the last laugh." Qui-Gon said watching the monitors. Hadrian didn't worried about it, instead he was having a headache. _Blastered Sith! _He looked outside and the stars streaked the cockpit window and the ship streaked into hyperspace. Hadrian was still getting use to all this technology, but he was learning fast. Not that he would pilot one of these things without training. But he surely hoped that he would one day be able the handle a spaceship.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Hadrian walked around the now quiet ship. Many of the crew were sleeping or resting and Hadrian was trying the find Padmé. He walked into the main room and saw Jar Jar stretched out on the floor, snoring. He saw the little astro droid too on one side, cooing as he rested. The pain on his face was almost gone, only a small aching. The bacta salve really helped because it didn't even turn blue which he was glad about. Staying in the shadow, he saw Anakin sitting in the corner, shivering and looking very dejected. The boy didn't noticed him.

The he heard the door opening, and Padmé walked into the main room. She went to a monitor and watched the Bibble plea recording. Hadrian watched her. She appeared to be tired. Then she sensed someone watching but it wasn't Hadrian. She saw the boy and went over to him. Hadrian looked at them and it appeared that the boy was crying. He was holding his arms to keep himself warm.

"Are you alright?" Padmé asked.

"It's very cold."

Padmé gave him her over-jacket. Hadrian looked at the scene with interest. Even if she loved him, this still plays out. Hadrian groaned. This will be a problem in the future. If the boy was creating feeling for her, he will be in big trouble. In trouble with Hadrian, because he will not give her up and let her die.

"You're from a warm planet, Ani. Too warm for my taste. Space is cold." He heard her say to the boy.

"You seem sad." Anakin asked.

"The Queen is … worried. Her people are suffering… dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene or I'm not sure what will happen."

"I'm… I'm not sure what's going to happen to me. I dunno if I'll ever see you again." The boy sadly uttered. He pulled something from his pocket. "I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I craved it out of a japor snippet. It will bring you good fortune."

Hadrian saw Anakin handing over a wooden pendent to Padmé. She inspected it, but was somehow torn. Hadrian good tell she was fighting her emotion. Probably thinking about him. He saw her give in and she put it around her neck.

"It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you. Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani. My caring for you will always remain. And don't forget you friends."

"I care for you too. Only I.. miss…" Anakin was disturbed about something. Tears were in his eyes and Hadrian saw Padmé lean in.

"You miss your mother." She replied. Anakin looked at her, unable to speak. She hugged him. Hadrian didn't know what to feel, so he left the room quietly and waited outside. He leaned against the wall and looked up, eyes closed. He sighed and listed to the electronic sounds of the ship. He didn't hear the door open and he didn't sensed someone coming near him. So lost in his thoughts he was.

Padmé left the boy sleeping on the bench and exited the main room only to see Hadrian leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. It wondered her that he didn't sensed her already. She could understand. She heard from the others that he was engaged in a battle just before they took off. It much be hard for someone who isn't even from this universe. She smiled and walked over to him. Padmé leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Hadrian was startled out of his reverie when suddenly his lips were locked with someone else. He opened his eyes and saw Padmé grinning at him and gave a small smile back. He pulled her close and rested his head on her shoulder. They stood there for a moment. No one was saying anything because it wasn't necessary. The he kissed her on the lips. It was a sweet moment for both of them. They broke away and Hadrian leaned against the wall again. Padmé leaned against the opposite wall, facing Hadrian.

"Don't you have the feeling of growing up to fast?" Hadrian asked her. Padmé thought for a minute.

"I guess."

"You don't even have time to chase your Childhoods dream and enjoy life before you become a grownup. I know now the meaning of it."

"What was your dream then?" She asked him. Hadrian smirked and shook his head.

"Actually I didn't had one, to be honest. Being here now, doesn't really matter know. I have a purpose now and maybe becoming a Jedi." He laughed. "Who doesn't want to become one."

Padmé giggled along. Hadrian looked pensive. It was no or never. He needed to tell her about the Senate. But how will he break it to her? He took a deep sigh.

"Padmé?"

She looked up.

"There something I need to tell you. It's about… Palpatine." Padmé looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

He knew this was hard. "I don't thrust him, Padmé."

"You have never heard of him… or seen." She told him. "Then how can you not thrust him?"

"I know him by reputation." Hadrian stepped forward. "Please Padmé, believe me. My feelings never abandoned me. My gut's telling me not to trust in no matter what. He will tell you lies, Padmé. He's good with sweet words and gesture, but he will turn the Senate into chaos. You must believe me."

She shook her head in disbelieve. "I don't believe you, Hadrian. Senator Palpatine is very loyal to us… to the Naboo. He was born there. Don't you understand."

"I know this is hard for you to understand," He took her hand, "But don't listen to him, no matter what he will say in the Senate. Keep supporting Chancellor Valorum and don't turn the Senate into a Galactic Empire." He begged.

She took her hand away. "I don't believe what you are saying."

Hadrian sighed and looked into her eyes. "I've seen the future, Padmé, I know what's to come and believe me, it's not pretty."

"I though I could trust you, Hadrian. But know you're telling me lies. You Jedi are all the same." She replied crossly. Hadrian looked down and stepped away. He was heading toward the exit which led to the cockpit. He turned around and faced her. His face was expressionless.

"Fine. You got to do what you need to do. Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Then he left a confused Queen in his wake. Hadrian knew this was not going as planned, but he will keep an eye out for _Senator _Palpatine. Even if it made him the enemy of the Republic. Hadrian will go to the extreme. Maybe he can plead his case before the Council as well. But he shook his head. They wouldn't believe him either. But he will make them understand.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**Review**! Plz

** Jessie**


	9. Jedi Council

**Another chapter is waiting to be read. Many people pointed at me to get a beta for this story. But seriously, nobody makes a request to do so. I'm despaired here people... Is there someone who wants to beta this story, I already try to make less mistakes, but I'm not a pro! I'll will keep on posting, mistakes or no. This story screams to be read; Have fun. Enjoy!**

SWSWSWSWSWSWS

The ship rocked toward the planet of Coruscant. The spaceship flew over the endless cityscape of the planet, the capital of the galaxy. Hadrian watched along with Anakin through the window and together they listened to the pilot, Ric Olie.

"Coruscant… The capital of the Republic. The entire planet is one big city."

"Wow!" Anakin beamed. "It's so huge!"

"That's defiantly an eye opener." Hadrian added. The pilot smiled and navigated the ship through the cityscape of Coruscant. Hadrian has never seen anything like this before. Not in his wildest dreams. He watched at all the tall building that surrounded the planet. Many speeders streaked by their ship when they made their way to a platform. He saw it coming and Supreme Chancellor Valorum, several Guards and Senator Palpatine were standing on a landing platform. Hadrian made his way back to the main area while the craft was landing on the platform high above the street level. The ramp lowered and Hadrian saw the group outside waiting. Together with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin, they descended the ramp first and bowed before Palpatine and Valorum.

Hadrian caught the eye of the Senator. Palpatine stared at the boy in wonder and questioning himself why the boy was glaring at him. Hadrian narrowed his eyes and tried the hide his Force signature. Making sure that Palpatine didn't sense it. Then Captain Panaka, two guards, Queen Amidala, then followed by Padmé, Rabé, Eirtaé and more guards descended the ramp. Queen Amidala stopped before the group. Palpatine stopped staring at the unusual child and smiled at the Queen. Hadrian caught Padmé and gave her an lazy smile. He returned the favor while holding back.

Hadrian's smile faded and sighed. He stood next to Anakin and Jar Jar to one side, looking at the huge city. Padmé smiled at Anakin who returned one too. Hadrian eyed them. Palpatine bowed before the Queen. Hadrian listened.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

Valorum bowed before her. "Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position." Valorum said.

The Queen looked up. "I am grateful for you concern, Chancellor." Palpatine started to lead Queen Amidala and her retinue off the platform forward a waiting air taxi.

"There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it." He replied.

Hadrian stood next to Obi-Wan when he saw Jar Jar and Anakin started to follow, then stopped, noticing that the Jedi were staying with the Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala waved to the duo to follow her. Anakin looked back at Qui-Gon and he nodded to go ahead. Hadrian looked next to him and frowned. Anakin and Jar Jar joined the Queen in the air taxi. Palpatine gave the Gungan and the boy in the back of the taxi a skeptical look. It didn't went unnoticed by Hadrian. Valorum and the Jedi watched them. Qui-Gon leaned forward to Hadrian.

"It's for the best of you go with them. An keep an eye on Ani and the Gungan." He asked. Hadrian nodded and moved on. He heard Qui-Gon speak with the Chancellor.

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, You Honor. The situation has become more complicated.

Hadrian jumped into the taxi and it took of. It was just his luck. He was sitting right next to the Senator. Hadrian made an disgust face and looked the other side. Palpatine saw it and frowned. _What was wrong with this boy? Who is he? _

They arrived at Palpatine's quarters. Hadrian was sitting with Anakin and Jar Jar in an adjourning room. They couldn't here what was being said in the next room where Palpatine and the Queen was. Hadrian knew that Padmé was the Queen now, but he didn't like it what Palpatine was telling her even if he couldn't hear it he knew what was happening.

"Dissen all pitty odd to my." Jar Jar remarked, looking at the boy.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what's going on." Anakin said. Then Captain Panaka entered and moved on to the next room. Hadrian eyed him lazy.

"They are discussing of what to do about the Senate. Palpatine thinks that chancellor Valorum has lost his power over the Republic and they, the Senate, are trying to push him off his rank. But, you are to young to understand that, Anakin." Hadrian explained. Anakin nodded his thanks, but then looked confused.

"How do you know?"

Hadrian smiled. "The walls have ears, Ani." Anakin smiled and took at seat. This was going to be a long time until they will leave this place. Hadrian sat down in Indian style and closed his eyes. Maybe he could use the Force to let his spirit to fly over the Jedi Temple and see what was happing there. He never did anything like this before. But it was worth the shot.

Hadrian relaxed and let the Force flow through him. He could sense Anakin and Jar Jar's life form. Even in the next room, he could sense their signature. But when he concentrated on Palpatine, there was a block. There was something dark that surrounded the man and a reason enough for Hadrian that this was Darth Sidious. But he pulled himself away from there and concentrated on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's signature.

He found them and he felt his spirit move toward them. He started to fly.

_Hadrian saw a unique building with it tall spire standing out against the Coruscant skyline. A small transport passed by the vast Temple. Hadrian felt attracted in one of the towers and let it guide him there. He then saw Qui-Gon standing in a tall stately room. Twelve Jedi sat in a semi circle. Obi-Wan stood behind Qui-Gon in the center of the room._

_The senior Jedi, Hadrian recognized him as Mace Windu, was facing the Jedi. To his left was an alien Jedi named Ki-Adi-Mundi and to his right, the Jedi Master Yoda. Hadrian couldn't believe his eyes that he actually did it. Here he was, watching or spying the Council. Hadrian listened what was said._

"_My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon told the Council. Yeah, right, Hadrian thought, I made that conclusion. The idiot. The Council Members gasped loudly by this statement._

"_A Sith Lord?" Master Windu asked._

"_Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium." Ki-Adi said._

"_The very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are." Yoda explained. Mace looked at the green alien._

"_I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing."_

"_Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must." Yoda said. Hadrian mind snorted. He knew who it was, why didn't they come to him. Oh, yeah. He was a mystery._

"_I sense he will reveal himself again." KI-Adi replied. Of course, Hadrian thought, he surely will._

"_This attack was with purpose, that is clear and I agree the Queen is the target." Windu said._

"_With this Naboo Queen you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her." Yoda ordered the Jedi Knight._

"_We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of you attacker… May the Force be with you." Master Windu said. Obi-Wan turned to leave, but QuiGon continued to face the Council. Here it comes, Hadrian thought. Yoda sensed something._

"_Master QuiGon, more to say have you?" Yoda asked._

"_With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force."_

"_A vergence, you say?" Yoda asked._

"_Located around a person?" Mace Windu asked concerned. Qui-Gon nodded._

"_Persons; two of them." The Member looked at each other. "Two boys… one has a abnormal high concentration of Midi-chlorians, but the other one even surpass the boy. His cells has the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible the younger one was conceived by the midi-chlorians and the other was send here by the Force itself."_

"_You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force… you believe it's this boy? But what about the other?" Windu asked dubious. _

"_I don't presume..."_

"_But you do! Revealed your opinion is." Yoda answered back._

"_I request the boy be tested. Both of them." Qui-Gon asked. The Jedi Council looked to one another. They nodded and turned back to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon._

"_Trained as a Jedi, you request for them?" Yoda asked._

"_Finding him was the will of the Force… I have no doubt of that. The other one is already trained in combat arts. He fought with me against the Sith." Qui-Gon told the Council. There was too much happening here. Hadrian didn't know what to make of this. Mace Windu waved his hand._

"_Bring them before us, then."_

"_Tested they will be." Yoda replied. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed before them and left the room. Hadrian wanted to follow but someone was calling him._

"Hadrian!" He opened his eyes to see Anakin standing for him. Hadrian rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Where you sleeping?" the boy asked.

Hadrian shook his head. "I was meditating." He looked at the boy. "What's up?"

"I wanna see Padmé. Wanna come?" he asked. Hadrian nodded and stood up. They walked down one of the long hallways in Senator Palpatine's quarters. They stopped before a door that was flanked by two guards.

"May I help you?" The guard asked.

"We are looking for handmaiden Padmé. We want to say goodbye." Hadrian answered. The guard spoke into his com-link as Anakin looked around a bit nervously.

"Two boys here to see Padmé."

"_Send him in._"

The door opened and they entered the Queen's quarter. Rabé greeted them as two other handmaiden came and went into the next room. Hadrian stood a little of the side, looking into the other room. He saw Padmé aka Queen Amidala readying herself. She saw him and stopped. Hadrian gave her a weak smile.

"I'd like to speak with Padmé, if I could." Anakin asked the handmaiden.

"I'm sorry, Ani. Padmé is not here right now." Rabé said. The Queen stopped staring at Hadrian and spoke out of the next room.

"Who is it?"

"Anakin Skywalker and Hadrian Phoenix, to see Padmé, Your Highness." Rabé answered her. The queen moved into the doorway and studied the boy. Anakin bowed and looked down, then took a peek at her. Hadrian bowed to out of respect and to play long.

"I've sent Padmé on an errand." Amidala said.

"I'm going to the Jedi Temple to start my training, I hope."

"We might not see her again, Your Highness. And we wanted to see goodbye." Hadrian said playing as a good actor. Amidala stared at him and gave him a weak smile.

"We will tell her for you. We're sure her heart goes with you." The queen said. Anakin bowed again.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Anakin said smiling. Hadrian walked behind the boy and lied a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the queen.

"Good Luck at the Senate, Your Highness." He said bowing his head. Amidala stared at the dark haired boy and nodded then she disappeared behind the doorway and Anakin and Hadrian left. The door closed behind them.

"Come, Ani. Lets not make the Jedi wait." Hadrian said. Anakin looked nervous. He did understand.

"What will happen at the Council, Hadrian?"

"I really don't know. But they will ask you some questions and stuff. Listen, kid. Let your feelings guide your mind, be honest with them. Let them tell you what they want. You will become a Jedi, Anakin. That I promise you." Hadrian assured him. The small boy smiled and nodded. Together they made their way to the exit of the building where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were waiting for them to take them to the Temple.

SWSWSWSWSSS

**Next chapter: Testing Hadrian and his skills... Oh boy... What will happen?**

** See ya**

**Jessie  
**


	10. Testing and Memories

**Yes, an other chapter finished! I'm sorry about the spellings mistakes, nobody answered my desprate calls, so I re-read my story as good as possible. Please, bear with me, ok? **

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan saw them coming from the building; they were waiting besides a speeder that will take them to the Jedi Temple. Hadrian became nervous himself. What kind of test will they give him. He frowned while walking.

"Something wrong, Hadrian?" Qui-Gon asked helping the boy into the speeder. Anakin nodded his thanks.

"Nothing really. Just nervous I guess." Hadrian replied as he jumped into the vehicle. Obi-Wan sat behind the steers and Qui-Gon took his place next to him.

"That's normal. But there's nothing to fear, my young friend. You will do fine." Qui-Gon advised him. Hadrian pouted slightly. There was something he didn't want to show to the Council. Something of his darkest secret. But he had a bad feeling about it, that he would find out. Only one person did. Only to some extend. The speeder roared to live and they took off.

Hadrian viewed the city with great interest. If he will become a Jedi, this is going to be his new home. He already missed the green in this world. But if he doesn't become one, he will try asking Padmé for help. Maybe she could take him in on Naboo. He knew the future of this universe, but he didn't know his own. Ironic, wasn't it.

Hadrian saw the Jedi Temple looming up in front of them. Now he saw it in real. It was a real big construction. It looked more impressive then the Pentagon on Earth. Hell, all the monuments on his planet couldn't compare to this. Hadrian awed together with Anakin. The two Jedi were oblivious. They saw it many times in their life.

The speeder streaked toward a landing platform which was the main Transport Hanger which was recently constructed. Obi-Wan landed the speeder nicely on the ground and they stepped out of it. Hadrian helped Anakin on the ground while the two Jedi waited from them to join. It was enormous room filled with Delta-7 and Eta-2 Jedi Starfighters. It must be cool to ride one of those.

An other Jedi appeared out of nowhere and joined Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Anakin and Hadrian eyed each other in confusion. A dark haired Jedi Knight bowed before Qui-Gon and he smiled at him.

"Master Qui-Gon. Long time no seen." He said.

"It was well indeed, Quilan."

Hadrian looked at him. He sensed he wasn't fully human, but he was strong. His dark dreadlock like hair hung loosely on his back while his green eyes scanned the group. He was dressed fully in black, but Hadrian didn't feel any dark vibration coming from him.

"What brings you here, my friend?" His former Master asked. Quilan smiled.

"The Council send me to collect the boy for testing. The older one."

Hadrian arched his eyebrow. So, he wasn't going to the Council yet. Instead he had to go with this Jedi to a place unknown. Hadrian sensed that he should be wary around him. He had a urge not to come near to this Jedi, afraid to be touched. Hadrian shook his head.

"Ah, yes." Qui-Gon turned around and nodded for Hadrian to come over. Qui-Gon laid his hand on his shoulder and addressed Jedi Master Vos.

"This is Hadrian Phoenix. Hadrian meet my former apprentice Quilan Vos." Hadrian bowed.

"Nice too meet you. If you excuse us, Master Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan." Quilan bowed before them. Hadrian looked at Qui-Gon.

"Go on. We will meet on later." He reassured him. Hadrian sighed and nodded. He followed the Jedi into the hallway that leads out of the hanger.

Their walk was silent. The halls were quiet empty except for a few Younglings and their Masters, but otherwise the halls were empty. Hadrian followed the Jedi into a spacious passageway. It looked like the Vatican City. Large pillars flanked the walkway where Hadrian and Quilan walked. They didn't talk, because it wasn't necessary.

They walked for twenty minutes until Master Vos led the boy to a door. Hadrian stopped short and waited. He opened the door and Hadrian saw nothing. Quilan entered and Hadrian followed. It felt like a real big room because their steps were echoing. The door closed and Hadrian was engulfed in darkness. He heard clapped his hand and the room lit up. Hadrian looked around. It was a training room, much like a Dojo. Tatami mats laid in the middle of the room waiting to be used. At the wall hung various weapon and lightsaber that Younglings could use.

Hadrian turned around and eyed every detail. Their were large windows which was closed with shutters at the moment hence the darkness a minute earlier. Quilan donned his cloak and fowled it up and put it away. Hadrian was quite anxious about what will happen next.

Meanwhile the Council was testing Anakin of his skills in the Force.

Hadrian eyed the Jedi in front of him. He was weird in some sense. His lightsaber was clipped on the left side of his belt and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. Hadrian gave a skeptical look.

"Sooo," he started, "What now?" He leaned on one foot and hopped at the other out of frustration. Quilan smiled and said down in Indian style and gestured for the boy to do the same. Hadrian complied and sat down on the mats.

"Hadrian Phoenix."

"That's me, unless there is someone else by that name." He joked.

Quilan smiled, shaking his head. "Funny. What does your name mean?"

Hadrian looked cynic. Now that was an odd question. Was it part of his testing? Hadrian scratched his temple while thinking.

"Euh… Hadrian is a form of Adrian which means rich, wealthy, dark one… I think." He explained. Quilan nodded, looking pensive.

"And Phoenix?"

Hadrian arched his eyebrow. "Well, it's just my family name. A common one where I come from but not related."

"Ah so, but…"

"The name phoenix is related to a mythical sacred firebird… The phoenix is a firebird which is immortal and only dies each five hundred years and is soon reborn out of his ashes. His tears could heal everything and he could carry any heavy burden. He song can sooth the most troubled soul. But there are many different stories about it, that's jut the most general." Hadrian said, leaning his head against his hand.

Quilan curved his forehead. "That's more interesting."

"Well the things you want the know." Hadrian added.

Meanwhile, the Council has finished testing the young Skywalker. Twelve Member plus Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin moved out of the room. They have discussed about the boys fate and they decided not to train him. Anakin was sad but Qui-Gon took him under his wing. They moved through the Temple toward their destination. They entered a room which consisted of one wall with glass. Anakin saw through the window, he saw Hadrian sitting on the floor in front of a Jedi. He gave his guardian a look.

"Now we will see what this boy can do." Mace Windu stated. The other Members nodded and stood watching. Master Windu gave Quilan a mental note.

In the room Hadrian was oblivious about it while he was talking to this Jedi. Suddenly Quilan stood up. Hadrian looked confused of this sudden change in atmosphere. Hadrian slowly stood up, alert.

"Very well. Enough chit chat. I'll will test you on how good you are in swordplay." Quilan said taking his lightsaber. Hadrian's heart made a jump. This was it. He nodded and took his own lightsaber. "I heard you were trained in this art." Hadrian gave a nod. "Then lets see it."

Quilan ignited his lightsaber. It was a green one like Qui-Gon; Hadrian ignited his own one and faced the Jedi. The words of his Sensei floated to his mind. Everything he has taught him came back to him; every move, trick and defense. He took his Kendo pose; legs slightly open and sword in front of him, holding the handle loosely in his hands.

Quilan was impressed of how calm the boy was. He took his own position and prepared for the attack. Quilan jumped forward with a enormously speed, striking at the boy. Hadrian blocked it with an upper thrust, ducked under it, using the same speed and turned around to strike the Jedi. Quilan blocked it, parried and went in. Hadrian jumped aside from the menacing lightsaber. He twirled around using his saber to the left, striking the Jedi left side but Quilan blocked it with one of his attack.

The Jedi hold up his hand. Hadrian felt a rip in the Force and it pushed him back. Hadrian felt backward but without demonstrating a somersault and landing swiftly on his feet. He held his saber above his head and attacked. Quilan gave him a counterattack so strong that both felt back. They were standing a few feet from each other.

"You're holding back." Hadrian speculated, putting his right foot forward while holding his saber in front of him.

Quilan gave him a plausible look. "You're right, kid." He took his position. Then all hell broke loose. Hadrian never faltered in his attack or defense, he just fought like his life was depending on it. Quilan didn't give a time to breath, but Hadrian didn't mind. His Sensei was almost the same. Working him to the extreme.

In the adjourning room, the Council Members and the two Jedi were looking in awe at the display. Anakin was amazed what his friend all could do with his sword. He was staring at his new hero. He was suddenly proud to have a friend like him. Anakin sometimes flinched when Hadrian almost caught a hit, but was surprised that his friend could avoid most strikes with incredible display of combat.

Qui-Gon believed in Hadrian's technique. He already saw it when they fought the Sith. The boy could handle himself, but what did he hide? Obi-Wan looked in awe also. He heard it at first hand from his Master, but he never saw it. He saw Hadrian now in a new light and gave him respect.

"Good, the boy is." Yoda answered.

"That he is, for being a none Jedi. His movements are almost the same as in the Jedi art which gave him a slight advantage." Windu replied watching the scene. The others murmured in agreement. Then their was a slight intake of breath from Anakin. Something happened.

Hadrian lost his saber which deactivated immediately after it hit the floor and looked at the Jedi. Quilan smirked, holding his lightsaber in front of him. He stood a few feet away. Hadrian looked exhausted but it wasn't over yet, for him at least.

"You lost." Quilan said. Hadrian shook his head and smiled. Quilan looked confused. Why didn't this boy give up?

"I may lost my weapon, but I still can fight. There's a saying from where I come; 'The honor of the man doesn't come from the steel of his weapon, but from the man himself'"

Hadrian stood in the same position as if he was holding his sword. His firsts raised to protect his body. Quilan was impressed. He parried his lightsaber and attacked. Hadrian narrowed his eyes and waited for the right moment. Just before Quilan was about the strike him, Hadrian ducked, stepped aside right under Quilan's sword arm and pushed him aside with his body. Quilan was surprised and fell out of his line. By this action, only a matter of seconds, Hadrian pivoted around his left foot and sold Quilan a perfect roundhouse kick in the chest. Quilan felt the impact and stumbled backward.

Hadrian retake his position and focused on the Jedi. The Jedi in question look in astonishment, he never have anticipated that move. It was unheard of. He saw the boy in a new light now. The boy was very unpredictable. He needed to be wary. He readied his lightsaber and attack again. Hadrian dodged, jumped, pivoted and stepped aside without getting hit the slightest. Quilan got frustrated which wasn't good. Hadrian saw then an opening, grabbed the man's lightsaber handle and gave him a hip throw. Quilan fell on the floor with a smack, losing his lightsaber to the boy. Hadrian twirled the weapon around and pointed it to the fallen Jedi.

Quilan was shocked. A mere boy not even a Jedi just defeated him in a mock duel.

"Do you yield?" Hadrian asked.

Quilan sighed and nodded. The boy helped the man off the floor and handed his weapon over to the rightful owner.

"Not bad. You really surprised me, Hadrian." Quilan Vos replied. He looked up at the window and nodded. Hadrian looked confused until he saw the window. The conclusion came to him and he looked back at the Jedi who gave him a sheepish grin.

"They saw? They _saw_?" He asked. Quilan nodded. "Damn…"

"Come there's one last test that need to be done." Jedi Master Vos said guiding the boy out of the room after retrieving his weapon. They walked for another few minutes until they stopped in front of a black door. It was an eerie looking portal which gave Hadrian some shivers. Quilan opened it by pushing some buttons. The door slide open and they walked in. The room was decorated in nothing then black and in the center of the room was a black rectangle tube which looked like a table.

"What is this?" Hadrian asked. Quilan stopped short, next to the table.

"This is the Force Suppressing Room. These things above here holds the Force away." He pointed to the ceiling where Hadrian saw blue panels. "They will test you along you can stay conscience under the pressure. Then we are able to make a stat of how strong you are with the Force. It's a unpleasant experience which we only do it with infants."

"'Coz they can't remember it."

Quilan nodded. "Go lie on the table and relax."

Hadrian nodded and headed for the black table. He hopped on and lay down. The blue panels looked menacing down him. He gulped. Quilan moved around the room.

"I will be in the next room. Don't worry this room is secured. Nothing can happen."

Hadrian nodded and he heard him leave. So now he waited.

The Council Members were in the next room watching the boy. Quilan walked in and secured the door. He gave a short nod and sat down behind the computer. Other Jedi helped him, preparing the machine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Qui-Gon asked Yoda. "This is very dangerous."

"Secrets the boy has." Yoda replied, looking with interest. "To know we must."

"But prop into his mind under the Force Suppressor can be risky. Why not asking him?" Qui-Gon reasoned.

Master Windu shook his head. "We have no time for that, Qui-Gon. He could be dangerous."

Qui-Gon wanted to add something but Windu gave him a glare. Quilan turned around and told them that the suppressor was ready. Master Yoda gave him a nod and he hit the button. There was a electronic sound and the room lighted up.

Hadrian saw the lights lighting up. The blue glow engulfed the entire room. Then their was an high pitching sound in his ears. Hadrian covered his ears with his hands and gave out a silent scream. Then the pressure came. It was like swimming to the bottom of the ocean, but much worse. He tried to stay awake but he felt like his head might explode.

Back in the adjourning room, the Council Members were impressed. Quilan looked over the readings with an arched eyebrow.

"This is unbelievable. No one can stay awake that long. It's nearly impossible." He said. Some agreed with him. The monitors beeped and showed some stats on the screen. "The Force is very strong with him… They even support him!"

Windu stared at the struggling boy on the table. They were all impressed. Not even the young boy Anakin had this much concentration. Yoda furrowed his brows, sensing something unusual.

"Lose concentration he will." The little green alien said. And it was true. Soon the struggle impeded and Hadrian's hands felt aside. "Start memory process, now." Quilan nodded and switched on another key. Everyone then saw something stirring on the viewing screen above the observation window. First there was snow like on the TV, then small images began to appear. It was in rapid succession. There was no clear picture.

"Turn it on a different wave, Quilan." Windu ordered. The Jedi typed away on the key board and the images began slowing down. It was like watching a movie. Everyone was staring at it. Anakin didn't know what was going on, but watched nonetheless.

Hadrian was swimming in his mind. He was dreaming. Or were it memories? He recognized some, some pleasant, some disturbed. But why was he seeing this? He groaned and tossed his head. Did he lost his concentration? He must have been. But why does this happen?

Qui-Gon watched the screen with mild interest. The recent memories where of his duel just a half an hour ago. He saw the happenings on Tatooine and their first meeting on the Trade Federation Battleship. But then things got interested. It was the first glimpse of Earth, Hadrian's home planet. Everyone was watching and listening closely.

_Hadrian was dressed in his white dogi outfit. He was stretching on the Tatami until his Sensei arrived to start training, because tomorrow was his big day. A Karate junior competition. Hadrian was ready to win the title and make his Sensei proud. He heard something and turned around. Sensei Akira entered the Dojo. His outfit was the same. They bowed to each other, then Hadrian laughed. His Sensei arched an eyebrow._

"_What's so funny, Phoenix?"_

"_Nothing, just an insider."_

"_Are you ready to win, Firebird?" Akira asked. Hadrian nodded and stood ready. His sensei mirrored him_ _and together they started to fight._

The fight was very impressive. They saw Hadrian landing many times on the floor, but the boy never lost his optimist. Hadrian was a fighter, he would never give up if he still good fight.

"_Not bad, Hadrian-chan. But remember, concentrate on the moment. Let your feelings guide you and everything will come to his end." Sensei Akira said. Hadrian bowed and thanked his Master._

"_Domo arigato, Sensei."_

The memory ended and other things flashed before the screen. There were so many faces that no one could name it. Then another clear picture presented itself. The spectators watched interested.

_Hadrian was walking with his head bowed through a poor neighborhood. The houses were beyond repair but people are content with it. Some children were playing on the streets with a ball, but Hadrian didn't pay them any attention. He hoisted his bag on his shoulder and walked on. The sky was grey and in the distance you good see the city of LA. Then someone was calling out for him._

"_Hoi, Phoenix!"_

_Hadrian turned around and saw his friend Thomas running over to him. He gave him an small smile._

"_Hey, Tom, what's up?"_

_The boy in question took a deep breath and smiled. "Are you coming to the convention? They said it's going to be great. Some famous people are coming and there's a cossplay" _

_Hadrian shook his head. "Can't. I'm grounded."_

"_Ah, c'mon. it's not you didn't do it before. Go to your room and climb out the window, like the last time." Thomas said. Hadrian was pensive. Then he shook his head._

"_No, won't do. This time I'm sitting out my punishment. Sorry Tom. I'll promise to come next year."_

"_It's not the same."_

"_I know. I really want to come. Really…"_

_Thomas pouted. "You're going miss all the excitement. Everyone is going to be there, SG-1, Star Wars, Star Trek, Battlestar Galactica and even Lord Of the Rings. And guess what. Mark is going as a Jedi Knight."_

"_Mark? Since when did he get an outfit?"_

"_Well, since last week. He ordered it by e-Bay and it's pretty cool. You should have seen him. He thinks he's imitating some imported Jedi Master or something."_

_Hadrian smiled at the mental image. He really going the miss that convention. They moved along toward the main road. Thomas walked besides him telling everything what was about to happen at the meeting. Then he jumped up._

"_Hey, have you seen the last Star Wars movie; the Revenge of the Sith?"_

Some Council Members were gasping. They eyed each other in confusion and bewilderment. Even Yoda looked surprised.

"_Yes, I did. Just last week ago with Daniel. Was pretty amazing. Very good Special effects." Hadrian replied._

_Thomas nodded. "It was such a shame what happened with Skywalker. He was just an amazing Jedi."_

All Council Members stared at the little boy next to them. Anakin didn't know what happened. He send a confused look at Qui-Gon who shook his head in denial. The picture went on.

"_It was bound to happen if you knew the traditional trilogy. But it happened anyway. One way or the other." Hadrian smiled._

"_No friggin' way! Jedi are so cool. I wish they existed in our universe, you know. But you can be one, Hadrian. You good with the sword and you're telepathy. You can move objects with your mind."_

"_That's telekinesis, you dolt." Hadrian explained._

"_Whatever. By the way…_

The memory faded. Again there was snow on the screen. Yoda eyed the boy on the table who was tossing from one said eat the other. The was something blue on the screen, but it didn't got perfectly clear. There was something the boy hided. Yoda could feel it. It has something to do with the Force. He watched the stats on the screen and frowned.

"Take high frequent wave." Yoda ordered the Jedi. Quilan switched a couple of keys and the computer worked harder. Master Windu stared out the window.

"I can't keep the boy much longer in the pressure room or it will kill him."

"Something's out there I see. Strong walls the boy made. Must break to understand." Yoda replied.

"Master, we're breaking through." Quilan said. "Watch." Everyone was watching the screen again. Then something appeared, it wasn't clear but more then enough to see what was going on.

_Hadrian was running. Running so hard he forgot the breath and his side started to hurt. He could here the other children shouting nasty things at him while they ran after him. Hadrian ran harder, jumped over a hedge which was to high for him. His foot got stuck and he flew over, face first. He cursed under his breath and stood up. He resumed running. He was about nine year old, still full in his youth to out run his elders. He was running into a cemetery for cars. he hoped he could loose them in there._

_He jogged, looking back while catching his breath. He thought he lost them, but then they came from around the corner. They flanked him from both side. Hadrian got afraid. If it was just one or two persons, he could fight them. But not eight twelve year olds. He backed away from them._

"_Finally found you, Phoenix." The leader said. "Stop running."_

"_Leave me alone, Deacon! Just leave me alone!" Hadrian shouted. One of the bullies pushed him aside and Hadrian felt on his back. The other were laughing and calling him names._

"_C'mon, Firestarter. Let's play!"_

"_Don't call me that!" Hadrian shouted sitting up._

"_Calling you what? Firestarter? But that's who you are!" Deacon said. "You always set thing on fire, _Handrian_."_

"_It was an accident! I swear!"_

"_An accident he says." One of the other boys taunted. They all started to laugh again. Hadrian began to cry and wiped his tears away._

"_Look we made the baby cry. Hahaha!"_

"_Stop it!" Hadrian pleaded. "Please, just stop."_

"_We can't help it, Phoenix. You're just what we need."_

_Hadrian stood up, pushed the nearest bully away and ran for it. They shouted something and chased him. He kept running, tears sprouted out of his ears while he searched for a way out. Then he heard them calling again._

"_Hadrian! Catch!" Deacon said. Hadrian was stupid enough to turn around to see what was happening. He didn't saw the rock flying toward him. It hit him hard in the face and Hadrian fell down on the ground. The group of bullies cheered and Hadrian cried out in pain. He took away his hand and saw blood stained on it. He touched his forehead again and saw more blood._

_Deacon the leader, looked in disgust at him. He laughed and just stopped at Hadrian's feet. Hadrian looked down, not moving at all. Deacon kicked his foot, but Hadrian didn't move._

"_You weren't suppose to be born, freak! You are a disgrace of the human race, did you know that?"_

_Hadrian didn't answer._

"_Hey freak, I'm talking to you!"_

"_Leave me alone." Came a whisper._

"_Say what? You need to speak up."_

_Hadrian snapped his head up, eyes blazing. "I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!" he bellowed. Deacon backed away but leered. Then suddenly he bleached, getting scared. Hadrian looked frighten when suddenly his hands burst with blue fire. His entire arms were engulfed with angry fire and the bully backed away._

"_Look! He's doing it again!"_

_Hadrian looked in shock. "Oh no nonononooo." He looked up again. "Help me! Somebody help me!" His entire body was now surrounded by blue fire. It didn't hurt him or anything, but the material and junk around caught fire and it spread around the area. The boys were staring at him in fear._

"_GO! RUN!" Hadrian screamed but it was too late. There was too much energy and Hadrian acting like a nuclear bomb._

Anakin couldn't take much anymore, instead he looked at Hadrian on the table. What he saw made his heart stop. Hadrian was tossing, turning and screaming on the table. Then suddenly Anakin saw something blue appearing from his chest and stared in wonder. And in shock.

"Is he suppose to do that?" the boy asked someone. Qui-Gon heard Anakin and tore away from the screen. He looked at the real Hadrian and panicked. He ran toward the panel.

"Shut the suppressor down! Now!" He shouted. Everyone was confused until they saw blue light. Hadrian was on fire, literately. His body still tossed and turned while the blue fire engulfed his body. It soon streamed down as water over the table in normal fire and surrounded the entire room. The fire licked the glass and the spectators could feel the heat.

Quilan shut down the suppressor straight away. The machine stopped humming and the blue light from above the room went out, but wasn't enough. Hadrian was just witnessing one of his fiercer nightmares again. The fire kept streaming out of his body. Everyone was looking in awe. No one could produced something like that. This was the Force in raw energy.

"How secured is the room." Windu asked.

"Pretty good. But fireproof, I don't know." One of the Jedi replied.

"We need to do something before something like an explosion would happen!" Ki-Adi replied backing away from the heating glass. Yoda hummed and closed his eyes. Qui-Gon saw this and he knew what the alien was doing. He was trying to contact the boy by the Force. He hoped it worked.

Hadrian screamed in his dream. Screamed because he killed all those people in thirty mile ratio. He couldn't believe that it was his doing. He still cried in his sleep about it. A few years ago he made some strong mental walls around this particular memory until something broke it down. He Saw their faces again, scorning away by the fire while he screamed bloody murder. Why? Oh, why? But then there was a warm sensation in his chaotic world. Something was soothing him. It was strange, but it welcomed him. It told him the let go of this memory. But he couldn't. He just couldn't do it. It said to let go because it was the past. It was over.

Could he let go? Hadrian didn't believe this voice. This was his world. He was the Phoenix; He could control the fire and all his wonderful glory. It said it was okay to have such a wonderful gift. It said to embrace it and be one with it. Embrace it? Hadrian frown; could he do that? Yes, he could.

Hadrian suddenly smiled. He started to reorganize this chaotic world and started to embrace his gift. He didn't need to fear it. He was unique and he belonged in this world were he could use his gift to help people, not to kill. But what if nobody want him? It said not to fear about it, someone will take him in. Hadrian couldn't help but nod. There was work to do.

In the adjourning room, the Jedi watched the fire distinguish and flowing back into the boy. Very slowly it happened until they saw the outline of the boy again through the curtain of smoke. Yoda opened his eyes and hummed.

"Strong the boy is. Trained he must." Yoda said. Windu looked skeptical at him but held is tongue. The others didn't say anything. When they exited the room, Quilan opened the black doors and the smoke came flying out. Qui-Gon entered and picked the boy up and walked out. They headed for the medical center of the Temple, so that the healers could work on him.

* * *

**What did you thank about this? I had the idea from "HellBoy" if you didn't figured it out yet. Please review!**

**Jessie**


	11. The Morning After

**yes, another chapter. Are you still up for it?**

** Many thanks to my Beta (Yes I have someone now who was willing to do the grammar mistakes) JediKnight Many thanks my friend.**

** Now, on with the story and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Hadrian woke up slowly. His eyes adjusted to the whiteness of the room. He was lying in a comfortable bed when he looked around. It was just a room with a small table, no windows or wardrobes. Hadrian sat up, but he head pounded. He rubbed away the sleepiness from his eyes. He saw his clothes draped over a chair like something. He stood up and went over there. He got dressed very quick when the door slide open and someone entered.

"You are awake I see. That's good. How're you feeling?" the healer asked. Hadrian frowned.

"Headache." He replied. The healer smiled.

"that's normal after a stunt like that. Here drink this." The healer handed him a cup with a milky substance in it. Hadrian made a face.

"Not my idea of a party." He drank the contents of the cup. It tasted like mint, but he wasn't sure. The healer laughed at his exclamation. He took the cup from the boy.

"Where am I?" Hadrian asked.

"In the Medical Center of the Temple." Was his reply. "Come. Someone is waiting for you."

Hadrian followed the healer outside. He arrived at a desk and waited. He didn't know where to go or what day it was. He hoped that the other didn't leave without him. He sighed and tried to remember what about yesterday. He stared in shock at the floor when he realized what he has done. For the second time. Then he heard a click click of wood against tiles. He turned his head around and saw Master Yoda coming toward him. The little green alien stopped in front of him, holding his two arms on his walking stick and hummed.

Hadrian arched an eyebrow. "Euh…"

"Awake I see. Good. Good." Yoda said. "Follow me."

Hadrian stood up and followed the alien. It was going to be a long walk with this pace. He will soon fell asleep while stroll next to Yoda. They walked through spacious hallways and amazing rooms.

"Strong with the Force you are. Control fire you can, hmm." Yoda asked.

Hadrian nodded. Something was familiar about this feeling he has. "I guess."

"Need training in control you will. Fire very dangerous."

"I know… I don't know how I got it." Hadrian tried to explain. "I just posses it."

Yoda hummed again. "Difficult decision this is." He sighed.

Hadrian frowned. "What decision?"

Yoda didn't reply. Instead they kept on walking. Hadrian was thinking about this sensation he felt. Then like lighting he recognized it. He stared at the green alien, making the conclusion.

"I was you! You were the one who brought peace in me last night, right?"

Yoda stopped. "Yes… that I did." Hadrian blushed.

"Thanks… So what decision?" Hadrian asked again. Yoda sighed and looked at the boy.

"The council does no agree on it yet. But my padawan you will be." Yoda declared. Hadrian looked in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. He, a padawan. He will become a Jedi. Hadrian had the urge to hugged the alien, but decided against it. He didn't know what to do with his emotion right now.

"Keep quiet we must until much later." Yoda said. Hadrian smiled and nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Hadrian was standing in the Council chambers. The sun just came up and brighten a new day. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were there as well, standing before the twelve members of the Jedi Council.

"Correct you are, Qui-Gon." Yoda replied.

"His cells contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians. Even Hadrian has as high count." Mace said looking at the foursome.

"The Force is strong in both." Ki-Adi said, nodding his head.

"He's to be trained, then." Qui-Gon asked the Council about Anakin. The Council Members looked to one another.

"No. He will not be trained." Mace said sternly. Anakin was crestfallen; tears began to form in his eyes. Hadrian took pity on him for a moment, but he knew that he will become a Jedi.

"No!" Qui-Gon asked stupidly. Obi-Wan smiled. The sick bastard.

"He is too old. There is already too much anger in him." Windu said.

"He is the chosen one… You must see it."

"Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth." Yoda replied, looking at the boy.

"I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my padawan learner." Qui-Gon declared. Obi-Wan reacted with surprise. Anakin at the other hand watched with interest.

"An apprentice, you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible, to take an a second." Yoda said, pointing at him with his finger.

"We forbid it."

"Obi-Wan is ready…"

"I am ready to face the trails." Obi-Wan answered with confident.

"Ready so early, are you? What know you of ready?" Yoda asked. Anakin watched as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged angrily looks. Hadrian found this amusing. He gave the boy a grin.

"Headstrong…and he has much to learn about the Living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he will learn from me." Qui-Gon explained with pride.

"Our own council we will keep on who is ready. More to learn, he has…" Yoda replied strict.

"And what about Hadrian? Will he be trained?" Qui-Gon asked? Hadrian looked up.

"No, for the same reasons. But now is not the time for this." Mace answered. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation."

Hadrian looked down. So, Padmé didn't do it then. She didn't hearken his warning about Palpatine. He could just scream.

"And draw out the Queen's attacker." Yoda added.

"Events are moving fast… too fast."

"Go with the Queen of Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith." Mace retorted.

"Young Skywalker and Phoenix's fate will be decided later." Yoda announced. Hadrian smirked.

"I brought Anakin and Hadrian here; they must stay in my charge. They have nowhere else to go." Qui-Gon said, nodding at the two boys.

"They are your wardens, Qui-Gon… we will not dispute that."

"Train them not. Take them with you, but train them not!" Yoda said firm.

"Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval." Mace warned them.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said goodbye. The quartet bowed and left the room. Hadrian couldn't believe himself that he didn't tell anything about the Sith. He knew. He could stop this mess from getting worse if he just told them about the Sith. About Palpatine. He could curse right now; even Padmé didn't take his advice. Maybe he could change things later when he could keep an eye on the Chancellor and his evil deeds. But first he need to concentrate on the moment.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took them to their quarter in the Temple. They said they have enough time before they will meet up with the Queen to return to Naboo. Hadrian was quite curious about their apartment. They took the hoverlift to get down and greeted some Jedi along the way. Suddenly someone's stomach growled. Hadrian blushed and looked away. There it was again and all looked at him. Hadrian gave them a cheap smile.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday." He replied. Anakin tried not to laugh. Hadrian send him a glare.

"What about breakfast?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Are you kidding? I woke up with a killer headache and the next thing I knew, I was released from the Medical Center to join you guys." Hadrian remarked. He didn't told them about his meeting with Yoda. He and the green alien kept it a secret until after the events. Besides they did not need to know.

"Well, the cafeteria is right this way. We could stop to grab something." Qui-Gon said, while they kept walking. Obi-Wan sighed. Hadrian narrowed his eyes. _Does this guy ever take a break? _

"There's no need…"

"Nonsense. Come." The Jedi Knight and his padawan moved along while Anakin followed. Hadrian rolled his eyes and trailed behind. Maybe he was right. He was quite hungry and he hasn't eat anything except for the last meal at the Skywalker's place. And that was already a long time ago (yesterday!). He was a growing boy, but he wasn't very keen about the food here. Does it taste like on Earth? Does anything looked like as on Earth? Damn, did he missed the nice tasty donuts from the McDonalds. Hadrian sighed. Maybe one day he would cook something for him that taste like home.

The dining hall was a spacious room filled with tables and chairs. There was some green mixed in between, like little trees and plants. One tree looked like a banana tree. Hadrian smiled. He loved nature. He hoped that the Room of Ten Thousand Fountains was something he would like. Nice and filled with the sounds of running water.

He was pulled out of his reverie when Qui-Gon gave him some Credits. The Jedi showed him where the cantina where the food was served. Hadrian nodded and headed toward it. There was a line, so he shuffled along behind a weird looking alien. He never got used to all these new kind of species. Being an Earthling, this like that was never heard of. He eyed the various food which didn't looked very appetizing at first sight. He didn't know what to take and looked confused. Then there was a hand on his shoulder and saw Obi-Wan smiling at him.

"Difficult to choose?" He asked.

Hadrian nodded. "Nothing looks like the food I know. It's pretty weird." He looked up. "So… any suggestion?"

Hadrian took his place at the table. Qui-Gon just took something to drink while he and Anakin were eating something. Obi-Wan had mysteriously disappeared. Probably looking for Siri Tachi, his youth friend. Hadrian smiled, then looked at his plate. On it was something that looked like oat malt pulp, blue milk and some kind of fruit. He took his spoon, took some out of his bowl and tasted it. He was surprised; it almost tasked like oat malt, only a slight difference. So he ate. The blue milk was good too and the fruit tasted like mango. After twenty minutes he was finished and it felt good.

Then Qui-Gon led them to their quarters. Their apartment was spacious filled with a couch, a dining room, kitchen and living room. Two doors let probably to their bedroom and there was another door that led to the bathroom. Hadrian took a seat while Anakin looked around as well. The sofa was quite comfortable. He hopped up and down while grinning. Qui-Gon gave him a weird look from the kitchen.

"Like it?"

Hadrian beamed and nodded. "Very comfy." Qui-Gon smiled. Anakin sat down next to Hadrian and looked around. He was still a bit unhappy about the verdict of the Council. Hadrian wanted to say something to make him feel better, but he couldn't. Not that he wanted it. But he didn't worried about it. Anakin will become a Jedi. Hadrian sighed, forgetting the moment for awhile. He didn't saw Qui-Gon giving him questioning looks. The older man was still processing about what happened in the Force suppressing Room. He saw the boy lean back in the sofa. But he didn't say anything.

The rest of the day they rested and talked. Obi-Wan showed up again after two hours, grinning like an idiot. Hadrian shook his head. The padawan went to his master and they talked in hushed voices. Hadrian had a gnawing suspicious that they were talking about him. The two of them reappeared from the kitchen. Obi-Wan had a forn look on his face while Qui-Gon took his seat in one of the chairs. Anakin was oblivious to all of it. Then Qui-Gon began to talk.

"There was something I wanted to ask, Hadrian." He said slowly.

Hadrian arched an eyebrow. "Shoot."

Obi-Wan gave his master a warning look. The older man waved it away. It was about time to tell the boy the truth. "We saw your memories, my friend, during the Force suppressing Room."

Hadrian wanted to hide his emotion, but failed miserable. "What?" Came a whisper. His face was drained from all colors. What did they mean? Did they saw his… Hadrian shook his head. "You lie." He said slowly.

The Jedi Master shook his head. "No, it was the decision of the Council to know more about you. This was the only way." He explained. "I'm sorry."

Hadrian fumed. He clenched and unclenched his hands in anger. He couldn't believe this. This was again privacy policy. He couldn't believe they had the probe inside his head without his council. Hadrian looked up. His eyes were blazing with blue fire. Obi-Wan looked shocked, but alert. They know what this boy could do.

"This is great. This is just fucking great." He looked both Jedi in the eye. If looks could kill. "You had no right to do this. This, " He pointed to his temple, "is off-limits and I don't want anybody to pry into it." He took some deep breath and the gleam in his eyes disappeared instantly. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan let out their breath. They saw the boy stand up and walk toward the window. They decided to let him blow off some steam. Anakin, at the other hand, didn't understand it very well. Some time passed when Hadrian sat back on the divan and smiled at the little boy. Talking about a mood swings, besides Hadrian was good in that. This was what made him unique. When they have eaten their meal, they made themselves ready to go and meet with the Queen. Anakin was very quiet the entire day. He just watched them talk and didn't do anything.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Did you like it so far, let me know!**

**review**

**Jessie**


	12. So it Begins

**I wanna thank all the people that have review until know... And thank you JediKnight for Beta this chapter!**

** On with the next chapter... have fun!**

* * *

**  
**

The sun was setting when the quartet were standing on the landing platform outside the ship. Artoo whistled a happy tune as he leaned over the edge of the platform, watching the traffic. Hadrian wondered sometimes what was going on in that head his. Hadrian startled when the droid leaned too far over the edge and felt overboard. After a moment, he reappeared, using his on-board jets to propel himself back onto the landing platform. Hadrian let out a sigh. Then the wind picked up, rustling his dark hair. Anakin and he were listening to the Jedi. Hadrian saw Anakin looked down in shame of what was said.

"It is not disrespect, Master, it is the truth." Obi-Wan said.

"From your point of view…" Qui-Gon replied staring at his student.

"The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you?"

"His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's _and _Hadrian's future… that should be enough for you. Now get on board!" Qui-Gon declared. Obi-Wan reluctantly boarded the Naboo spacecraft followed by Artoo. Qui-Gon went over to the duo. He saw Hadrian looking at Obi-Wan with mixed feelings. He knew Hadrian knew he was right. Besides the boy could see the future. That reminded him; he needed to ask Hadrian something about that matter.

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, I do not wish to be a problem." Anakin said looking down.

"You won't be, Ani… I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful, you too Hadrian." He gave the other boy a look. "Always remember your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you will be safe."

"Master, sir… I've been wondering; what are midi-chlorians?" Anakin asked.

"Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life form that reside within all living cells and communicate with the Force." He explained looking at Hadrian to see if he understood. Hadrian nodded, knowing that piece of info already.

"They live inside of me?" He asked surprised.

Qui-Gon smiled. "In your cells. We are symbiots with the midi-chlorians."

"Symbiots?"

"Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to you, telling you the will of the Force." Qui-Gon explained.

"They do?"

"When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you."

"They sing to me." Hadrian said dreamily. Qui-Gon eyed him curiously. Anakin looked in between, confused.

"I don't understand."

"With time and training, Ani… you will." He replied. Anakin nodded and stood aside. Hadrian gripped the young boys shoulder and pulled him close. Then he saw two taxi pulled up and Captain Panaka, Senator Palpatine, twenty or so troops, guards and officers walking toward the ship followed by Queen Amidala. Hadrian's heart jumped when he saw Padmé. He gave her a weak smile and she smiled back, blushing. Hadrian let Anakin, go stand next to her.

"Nice to see you." He whispered. "I missed you."

Padmé reddened again. "Me to." The Queen and her handmaiden stood before the Jedi. Hadrian saw something orange, but it was Jar Jar. He kind of missed the Gungan.

"Your Highness," Hadrian elbowed Padmé in the side, grinning while Qui-Gon addressed the Queen. "It is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me." Amidala replied. Hadrian rolled his eyes. _Of course he wants._

"I promise you, I will not let that happen." Qui-Gon said, bowing.

"Neither will I." Hadrian whispered to Padmé. Amidala nodded and entered the ship, followed by her handmaidens. Jar Jar hugged Qui-Gon and Anakin. He stopped before Hadrian and eyed him. Hadrian rolled his eyes and grabbed the Gungan and gave him a bear hug. Jar Jar smiled and jumped up.

"Wesa goen home!" They all moved onto the spaceship. Then the craft took off and disappeared in the distance. Hadrian didn't know what to do. It will take some hours to get to Naboo. So he searched for a quiet looking room where he could think. He found one with bunks. Probably where the crew rested. There were some chairs around a table, more than enough for Hadrian. He climbed in one of the bunk beds, leaned against the wall and hugged his legs close. He rested his head on his knees and sighed.

The silent was welcoming. He didn't heard the sound from the ship which he was grateful. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. It was a very difficult moment for him. He thought back on the day since he arrived. There wasn't a moment of rest or time for himself. And now, when they set course to Naboo, he found some time. No, he made some time. For a moment he didn't care what happened around him. It was just him and this silent. Hadrian took a deep breath.

Then suddenly all came crushing down. He tried not to cry, but the tears came anyway. He cried in silent. He missed his Sensei, his friends, his home even his math teacher. He sniveled from time to time. He couldn't help it. He missed everything he ever knew. And he will never see it again which was hard for him. He was thrown into a world not his own against his will, just because he needed to save the future. What if he failed? Hadrian cried on. It was a heavy burden one he didn't want.

"Why didn't I stay at the Dojo." He murmured between his tears.

He wiped away his tears with his sleeves. He needed to be strong. He needed to be confident and ready to change what was about to happen. But what was happening now, he couldn't change anymore. But what did he change already. He looked up. Yeah, he felt madly in love with Padmé. He freed Shmi Skywalker. What else did he do? Hadrian narrowed his eyes. Yeah, he'd became Yoda's apprentice, which was a bonus.

He stretched out on the bed and laid his hands under his head. He stared at the ceiling from the other bed. Suddenly his mind went blanc. He didn't want to think about it anymore. It hurt too much. He closed his eyes again and welcomed the darkness. SO they knew about his little gift. Where does it bring him now. Yoda defiantly didn't mind, because he made him his padawan. Not official yet, but close enough. But what about Count Dooku, Yoda's last padawan? When did he left the Jedi Order to join the Dark Side?

Hadrian shook his head. Then the door opened and Hadrian startled. He sat up but bashed his head against the other bunk and fell back on his back, gripping his head. He groaned and saw Padmé shocked standing there.

"Oh my…" She came rushing down and helped him. "I'm sorry."

"No problem." Hadrian moaned, rubbing his forehead. "You just startled me."

"I was looking for you." She said.

Hadrian jumped off the bed. "Really." She nodded. "How sweet." He teased. Padmé gave him a mock punch on the shoulder. He smiled. "Sooo…"

Padmé smiled. She leaned in and gave him a kissed. Hadrian still felt the butterflies in his stomach like the first time he saw her. He leaned in too and kissed her had back. They moved on to the next stage. Hadrian licked her lips asking for entrance? Padmé hesitated had first but relented. They savored each others taste, drowning on their love. They didn't look at the time, but when they pulled back they were breathless.

"I think I can get use to this." He said.

Padmé smiled. "Me too. Hadrian?"

"Hmm."

"What will happen with us?"

"I don't want to lose you, Padmé, even if you're a Queen. I don't care. I only care about you. I'm young and inexperienced, but I'll change. I will become a Jedi, but that doesn't mean I never would care for you… or love you. I hope that you will do the same?"

"I will… I hope. I don't want to lose you. You're right. Things will change but we will make the best of it."

"That's my girl… which reminds me. It's my birthday today. I totally forgot." Hadrian scratched the back of his head. Padmé looked surprised, then embraced him around the neck.

"Happy birthday!"

Hadrian laughed. "I forgot my own birthday. Go figure!" They hugged and laughed. They talked some more about the future, but not the future Hadrian knew. She told him about her plans to save Naboo. She told her decoy what to do and to discuss it with the Jedi. Hadrian was glad that she trusted him. He was fourteen today, but also the day of a great battle. Hadrian will give his everything in it; he will save Qui-Gon from a certain death and everyone's going to be happy. That was something he hoped for.

* * *

The Naboo Cruiser headed toward the lush green planet. There was only one Federation Battle cruiser orbiting. Hadrian knew this was the control ship of the Battle droid. When this thing goes boom, all the Droids will dysfunction. Obi-Wan and Captain Panaka spotted it on the view. Hadrian had decided to see the landing. He and Obi-Wan were watching.

"The blockade's gone." The Captain said.

"The war's over… No need for it now." Obi-Wan replied looking out of the window.

"I have one battleship on my scope." The pilot said.

"A droid control ship." Hadrian said watching it too.

"They've probably spotted us."

"We haven't much time." Obi-Wan said worried. Obi-Wan nodded at Hadrian and together they left the cockpit. They joined Qui-Gon in the main area. Hadrian saw the Queen and her handmaidens plus Padmé readying themselves to disembark as the ship lands. Then the elevator door slide open and Anakin emerged into the hold area. He saw Padmé and ran up to her. She was standing next to Hadrian.

"Hi! Where have you been?" He asked her. Padmé blushed and looked at Hadrian. The both of them knew very well what they did. Hadrian coughed and looked at the boy in 'don't look at me' look.

"Ani, what are you doing here?" She asked. Hadrian had forgot to mention that Anakin was here too. She gave him a confused look.

"I'm with Qui-Gon… but they're not going to let me be a Jedi. I'm too old." He said.

"This is going to be dangerous, Ani." She told him.

"Don't worry Padmé. I'm looking out for him as well as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. We can't avoid this danger anyway." Hadrian said.

"Is it? I can help… Where are we going?" The boy asked them.

"To war, I'm afraid. The Queen has had to make the most difficult decision of her life. She doesn't believe in fighting, Ani. We are a peaceful people."

"I want to help. Hadrian's helping, so can I… I'm glad you're back." Anakin said smiling. Padmé smiled back. Hadrian shook his head. This will prove to be difficult in the future. The Naboo spacecraft has landed in the Gungan swamp. Hadrian joined Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan outside while the troops unloaded the ship in the background. He, together with the padawan approached Qui-Gon in the forest.

"Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master."

Qui-Gon's thoughts were elsewhere. "Good." They stood silently for a moment. Hadrian could cut the tension with a knife.

"Do you think the Queen's idea will work?" Obi-Wan asked his Master.

"The Gungans will not easily be swayed and we cannot use our power to help her." Qui-Gon replied.

"It will work. Trust me. The Gungan's would rather fight then give up there home world. And it will be good for their image with the Naboo." Hadrian responded.

"Sometimes I'm wondering what else you know, my young friend." Qui-Gon asked.

Hadrian shrugged. "Enough to survive. But we need to watch each others back… I… I foresaw something I didn't like."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at him. Hadrian stared into Qui-Gon's eyes and their was a sudden connection. Qui-Gon nodded; Hadrian swallowed hard. So, Qui-Gon knew about his fate. Somehow. Obi-Wan was oblivious.

"I'm… I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. It was not my place to disagree with you about the boy. I am grateful you think I am ready for the trials." Obi-Wan said, looking at his Master in honest. Qui-Gon looked at him for a long moment.

"You have been a good apprentice. You are much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan nodded, flashing him a smile. The duo left and went back to the ship. Hadrian looked after them. Qui-Gon knew about his doom. Which was scary. Hadrian sighed and trailed after them. Hadrian joined the group who waited for Jar Jar to come back from his City. The Gungan exited the swamp lake and walked over the Queen Amidala and the Jedi. Hadrian strained his ears.

"Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Soryy, no Gungas… no Gugas." Jar Jar explained sadly. The Queen looked worried.

"Do you think they have been taken to camps?" The captain asked.

"More likely they were wiped out." Obi-Wan said.

Hadrian rolled his eyes. "Please Obi-Wan. Get real." He addressed Jar Jar. "Is there anywhere you go when in trouble?"

Jar Jar nodded. "Yes, when in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare."

"Do you know where they are?" Qui-Gon asked. Jar Jar nodded. The group started to pack their things and followed Jar Jar as he moved through the swamp. The Gungan stopped and sniffed the air. The group stopped behind them. Hadrian looked around and saw nothing but green. He started to hate the swamp because of the tick air. Jar Jar turned around.

"Dissen it."

Hadrian sensed something. Even the Jedi were squirming. The others were oblivious. Hadrian sensed that something was watching them. Then Jar Jar made a strange chatting noise. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Captain Tarpals and six other Gungan troops riding on Kaadus, emerged from the brush.

"Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals." Jar Jar smiled.

The Capt'n couldn't believe his eyes. "Binks! Noah gain?"

"We comen to see da boss." Jar Jar said seriously.

The captain rolled his eyes. "Ouch time, Binks… Ouch time for all-n youse."

The group was led through a clearing full of Gungan refugees. At the far end were the ruins of a grand temple with massive craved heads. Boss Nass and several other members walked out on the top of a three-quarter-submerged head. Hadrian stood next to Padmé. It was going to be boring if you already knew what was going to happen.

"Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?"

Queen Amidala stepped forward. Captain Panaka and the Jedi stood behind them even Hadrian.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo… I come before you in Peace."

"Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da mackineeks… Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink." He replied.

Captain Panaka and half a dozen guards and pilots looked around nervously and the Gungan troops lowered their long poles. The Jedi stayed relaxed. Hadrian even smiled at one of the Gungans. Anakin watched everything with great interest.

"We wish to form an alliance…" But the Queen was silent by Padmé who suddenly stepped forward. Artoo whistled a quiet "Uh oh".

"Your Honor…"

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass pointed.

"_I_ am Queen Amidala." She looked at the fake queen. "This is my decoy… my protection… my loyal bodyguard."

Anakin was stunned. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon gave each other a knowing look. Hadrian laughed quietly and Qui-Gon eyed him in question. He shrugged. Padmé went on with her explanation.

"I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace… until now. The Trade Federation had destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever… I ask you to help me… no, _beg_ you to help me."

Padmé dropped on her knees and prostrated herself before Boss Nass. The was a gasp from Captain Panaka, his troop and the handmaidens. "We are your humble servants… our fate is in your hand."

Slowly, Capt. Panaka and the rest bowed down before the Gungan Council. Then the handmaiden, Anakin and finally Hadrian and the Jedi. The Gungans were puzzled by this. Boss Nass began to laugh.

"Yousa no tinken yousa greater dan da gungans… Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends." He shook his head and spit flew out of his mouth. Everyone smiled and Jar Jar jumped up. Everyone agreed. Hadrian walked over to Padmé and gave her a cheap grin, she smiled back. Then they started to make plans. Hadrian stayed with the Jedi.

They came together. The Jedi, Padmé, Hadrian and five Gungan generals. They started to discuss the situation; Hadrian then saw Anakin running to them.

"They're here!"

Padmé flashed the boy a smile. Hadrian looked at the hologram that was playing on the cap of a speeder. Four speeders pulled up to the group. Capt. Panaka and a dozen or so guards piled out and joined them. Padmé looked up.

"What is the situation?"

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army is also much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win."

"The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the City. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side." She pointed out on the hologram. "Once we get to the main entrance, Capt. Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked on with attention.

"What do you think, Master Jedi?" She asked. Qui-Gon sighed.

"The Viceroy will be well guarded."

"The difficulty's getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem." The Captain said, looking at the Queen.

"There's a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed." Qui-Gon said looking at the Gungan, Boss Nass.

"Wesa ready to do are-sa part." He replied, clapping his chest and looking seriously. Jar Jar smiled a very worried and sheepish grin. Anakin watched with curiosity, as do Artoo. Hadrian looked again at the hologram finding it an incredible piece of technology.

"We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their rayshields, we can sever communication and their Droids will be helpless."

"A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapon on your fighters my not penetrate the shields on the control ship." Qui-Gon explained; Hadrian looked up.

"Tell the pilots, Captain, to try to get inside the battleship and blast the main reactor which can be found not far from the main hanger. This will blow them up from the inside." Hadrian told them. "This will do the trick."

The captain looked hesitated. Should he listen to the boy? Or not? He looked at the Jedi who looked passive. Qui-Gon looked pensive. He eyed the boy and didn't know what to make out of this. If he knew the future and it happened like this then maybe they should to this. He looked back at the captain and nodded.

"Tell them." Qui-Gon looked at Hadrian. "Good thinking. Hitting the main reactor will immobilize the Droid Army."

Obi-Wan spoke. "But there's a catch. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

"That is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy. Everything depends on it." Padmé added.

* * *

**Woaw, the next chapter is action packed stay tuned. Only a few more chapter to go until the end of Episode 1**

**Thanks**

**Jessie**


	13. The Beginning or the End

**Disclaimer: See chapter one **

**Hi, everyone. Yes I know it has been a long time since I posted a new chapter. But guess what, here is a new chapter!!!! And it is action-packed, yay:) And it is almost finished, still one chapter to go and then up to Episode 2.**

**Thanks again for beta-ing JediKnight!!!! kisses**

* * *

Padmé and Hadrian followed by a handmaiden and the Jedi, stealthily they made their way toward the entrance to the main hanger. They were trailed by about twenty Naboo guards, pilots and troops. They stopped and Padmé used a small red laser light to signal across the plaza. Hadrian saw a blue light where Panaka and the rest of the group stood. Qui-Gon grabbed Hadrian who was startled and leaned over to Anakin.

"Once we get inside, Ani you find a safe place to hide and stay there."

"Sure." The boy said. Qui-Gon didn't quite believe him.

"And Stay there! Hadrian, you are going to watch him, understood!" Qui-Gon said sternly. Hadrian nodded, not to get on his bad side. Hadrian took his lightsaber and waited. Droid troops milled about the tank filled plaza. At the far and of the square, several droids began to run fire. Naboo soldiers began to fire back at the battle droids.

Hadrian and the Jedi ignited their lightsabers and reflected some shots back at their owners. As the ruckus erupted at one end of the plaza, Padmé and her troops rushed into the main hanger. Hadrian cut down some droids along the way, while keeping Anakin nearby. They fought their way inside. Captain Panaka and his soldiers continued to engage the droids outside.

Inside the central hanger battle continued. Hadrian reflected a blastershots and pushed Anakin behind one of the Naboo fighters, ducking as large bolts whizzed past and exploded near him. Hadrian ducked under a laser shot which almost go him and reflected another. He saw Padmé and the two Jedi destroy battle droids left and right. He looked back at Anakin.

"Stay here."

The boy nodded. Hadrian made a dash and razed some Droids with his lightsaber. He never felt so much alive. He has never killed before, but Droids didn't count. He used the force and pushed away some Droids that went splat against the walls. The Queen's troops and Eirtaé also blasted away at the Droids. Hadrian came close to Padmé. He reflected a bolt which shot back at the droid. Padmé signaled to her pilots.

"Get to your ship!"

The pilots and Artoo units ran for the Naboo fighter craft stacked in the hanger bay. Hadrian saw one pilot jumped into a fighter right above where Anakin was hiding. The boy entered a ship as well. Hadrian turned his attention back to the droids. Padmé stood by his side.

"If this is their idea," he reflected another laser shot, "of a birthday party. I'll give them a rain check." He said. Padmé laughed, blasting a droid down. "Good shot!"

Captain Panaka and the Naboo troops rushed into the hanger and overwhelmed the few remaining battle droids. Padmé, Hadrian and the Jedi joined forces with Panaka.

"My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room." Padmé said. She looked at Qui-Gon.

"I agree."

They started to head for the exit, on the way passing the fighter where Anakin was hiding. Artoo whistled a greeting as Anakin peeped out of the Cockpit. Hadrian knew what was coming. Anakin shouted.

"Hey! Wait for me."

"No, Ani. You stay there. Stay right where you are." Qui-Gon said acutely.

Anakin pouted. "But, I…"

"Stay in that cockpit. Hadrian you stay with him."

Now Hadrian pouted. "Hey!" Qui-Gon gave him a stern look. Hadrian stopped half way, fuming. He saw them heading for the exit. As they were about to go through the door it opened on its own, everyone scattered, revealing a dark looking person standing in the doorway. Hadrian blood began to boil. _Darth Maul. _He saw Padmé and her troop backing away. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped forward.

"We'll handle this."

The two Jedi took off their capes and ignite their lightsabers. Darth Maul took off his cape and ignited his laser sword in a fluent movement. The Jedi began to fight the Sith Lord. Hadrian breathed hard. He looked back and fort between staying with Anakin or helping out the Jedi. He soon made his decision. He looked at Anakin and ran up to him. Then he heard six wheel droids roll in and transform into their battle position. Droidekas! Hadrian cursed.

"Anakin! I'm going to help Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Stay in the cockpit and shoot these droids down!"

The droids began to advance and started firing on Padmé and her troops. Anakin looked at Hadrian in horror.

"How?!"

"I don't know! Hit some buttons!" Hadrian walked away from the fighter when it began to levitated. Hadrian knew that he will be alright. He turned around and saw Padmé and her soldiers exit into the palace hallway. The wheel droids started firing at Anakin. There were explosions all around him, but Hadrian turned away and dashed after the Jedi.

Hadrian saw the Jedi engaging a fierce sword fight with the Sith. They moved away from the hanger. Hadrian ran after them. The Sith Lord's move were incredible. He was fighting the duo at once, flipping into the air, outmaneuvering them at every turn. The Sith drove the Jedi out of the hanger and into the power generator area next do. The Sith used the force to levitate a junk which masked against the panel to open the door. Hadrian trailed after them, waiting for the best opportunity.

Hadrian reached to doors and saw them crossing the narrow bridge of the Theed power Generator. Darth Maul jumped onto the bridge above them. The Jedi followed, one in front of him and one behind. They continued their fighting in an intense display of swordsmanship. Hadrian looked up and wondering how in hell he was getting up their. He concentrated, started to run and took a jump. He felt he was flying and something was pushing him from beneath. He got onto the platform and caught his balance.

Hadrian took a breath and searched for them. Their laser sword battle continued a several feet away from where Hadrian was standing. They were standing on a small catwalk around the vast power pit. The Hadrian saw it. Darth maul kicked Obi-Wan off one of the ramps and fell several levels down. Then Qui-Gon knocked the Dark Lord off another ramp and landed hard on a ramp two levels below. Qui-Gon jumped down after him. Hadrian dashed for them jumped off the ramp too, ignited his lightsaber in mid air and took a stoke at the Sith who block his attack in surprise.

"Miss me." Hadrian joked. Qui-Gon was surprised too but angry as well.

"I told you to stay with Anakin!" He said, ducking low from the incoming attack.

"Anakin is out of my reach!" Hadrian resorted, slashing the Sith Lord with powerful strokes. He was right. Anakin was momentarily fighting in space. Way out of their reach. The Dark Lord backed away from the Jedi and the young boy along the catwalk into a small door. Qui-Gon and Hadrian followed as Obi-Wan ran to catch up.

Hadrian fought the Sith with all his might. He ducked under the incoming stoke, made a shoulder roll and stood up again. Qui-Gon took his place and continued to slash the Sith. Hadrian twirled his sword around and attacked. The Sith anticipated it and fought both enemies at the same time with his double sword. Hadrian never faltered, but needed to back away but got hit in the guts by a booted kick from the dark Lord. He yelped and stumbled back.

"Hadrian! Focus!" Qui-Gon shouted while fighting the Sith. Hadrian jumped back up and attacked again. In the corner of his eye he saw Obi-Wan catching them up. As rehearsed, Qui-Gon and Hadrian attacked the Sith in perfect choreography. Even Qui-Gon was surprised at Hadrian skills. They gave the Sith a hard time. But the Dark Lord was sly, he attacked the weaker one, Hadrian, much harder until he hit the boy with his lightsaber. Hadrian saw it coming, he didn't know how, but he jumped back but still caught hit on the leg.

He yelped in pain and fell on the floor, holding his burned limb. It wasn't bad but it hurt like hell. The Sith Lord, followed by Qui-Gon alone, entered a long hallway filled with a series of deadly rays that go on and off in a pulsing pattern that shot down the corridor every minute or so. Hadrian saw this and said screw his leg. He ran forward while not thinking about the pain. Darth Maul made it down several walls of deadly rays before they closed. Qui-Gon was one wall away from the Dark Lord. Hadrian stopped just one wall before the Jedi and Obi-Wan was just starting into it and was five walls away from the Sith.

The Jedi must wait until the next pulse to advance down the corridor. Obi-Wan was impatient and paced, waiting for the wall of rays to open. Hadrian checked his wound but kept an eye on the Sith. His own pulse was quickening. He could not afford to let Qui-Gon fall. Qui-Gon, at the other hand, sat and meditated. The Sith lord tried to patch up his wounds like Hadrian. The dark haired boy tried to steady his breaching. His wound was stinging. It was only on the surface, but it still made him a bit immobile.

Hadrian stood up and felt it coming. He ignited his lightsaber at the same time as Obi-Wan. The electric rays cycled as Qui-Gon sad meditating. The wall of deadly rays turned away and Obi-Wan started to run towards his Master, Hadrian and the Sith. When the Wall between Qui-Gon and the Sith opened, the Jedi was in a split second fighting the Dark Lord. Hadrian jumped into the fray. They were fighting with a ferocity not seen before. They moved into the area at the end of the corridor called the melting pit, a small area that is mostly made up of a deep hole.

The electron ray gates began to close up. Obi-Wan tried to make it but was caught one gate short. He slide to a stop just before he hit the deadly electron field. Qui-Gon, Hadrian and the Sith battled around the melting pit as a frustrated Obi-Wan watched. Hadrian tried to hit the Sith with all his might but the bastard kept blocking him. He ducked low, stroke low but was pushed away from his enemy. Qui-Gon continued. Hadrian got angry. His eyes were blazing. He considered to use his fire gift to hurt the Sith. He saw Darth Maul advance on the Jedi but Hadrian didn't let him. The Sith wanted to strike Qui-Gon but suddenly a field of red fire exploded in front of him, protecting the Jedi. Shocked, the Sith turned around and saw a grinning boy.

"Hey Reddie! Pick on someone of your own seize!" Hadrian attacked again, forgetting about his leg. He gave all his training into it and Qui-Gon joined the fight again. Together they fought the Sith Again, but not for long. The Dark Lord had some trick of his own; out of nowhere, he produced a lethal looking blade. Because all the commotion, Hadrian didn't saw it, but was too late to noticed. The Sith used a Force shield to hold back the Jedi and attack the boy. Darth Maul stroke out, slashing Hadrian across the face and added some Force behind it. Hadrian felt pain across his face between the eyes then a sudden impact on his back when he smashed against the wall. He was left in a daze. That action lasted for a few seconds.

Qui-Gon was shocked and lost his concentration. The Sith made a quick move, bashed his lightsaber handle into Qui-Gon's chin and ran him through. Qui-Gon slumped to the floor in a heap. Hadrian got his bearing when he heard a scream. He looked from the floor and saw Qui-Gon lying on the floor, unmoving. Hadrian stared in shock. He looked up and saw the Sith looking at him. Blood was dripping from his face when the Sith advanced toward him. The pulsing electron gate opened and the Sith Lord turned around, attacking Obi-Wan who came in with his sword swinging. The Dark Lord was relentless in his assault on the young Jedi. Obi-Wan and the Sith used the Force to fling objects at each other as they fought. Darth Maul seemed to have the upper hand as Obi-Wan grew weary.

The Sith Lord caught Obi-Wan off guard and the Jedi slipped into the melting pit. He was barely able to hold onto a nozzle on the side of the pit. Darth Maul grinned evilly at the Jedi as he kicked Obi-Wan lightsaber down the endless shaft. Then he turn his attention back to Hadrian. Hadrian meanwhile was standing up, holding his silver lightsaber in front of him. His tunic was soaked with blood which was still dripping from his face. Anger was flowing off of him. His eyes were blazing in a bluish glow. He attacked fiercely forgetting everything, he screamed every time he struck a blow on the Sith's double lightsaber until he slashed it in half. Blue fire engulfed his body when he attacked the Sith.

Darth Maul got hit with the fire and screamed in agony, but not for long. The Sith attacked, backing the younger boy against the wall. Hadrian didn't gave up and created a field of fire. The Sith backed away and Hadrian assaulted again. Meanwhile Obi-Wan called upon the Force. He concentrated to get his master lightsaber and felt it. Hadrian slashed in fury at the Sith, cutting off his arm. At the last moment before the Sith fell into the pit, Obi-Wan jumped up out of the pit, called Qui-Gon's lightsaber to him. He jumped over the Sith while Hadrian made way and swung with a vengeance, cutting the Sith down in half. Darth Maul looked shocked and fell into the melting pit to his death.

Obi-Wan rushed over to his Master, who was dying. Meanwhile Hadrian stumbled back against the wall and sat down, hugging his legs and rested his aching head on his knees. Crying silently. He heard what was being said a few feet away.

"Master! Master!"

"It's too late… It's…" Qui-Gon struggled.

"No!" Obi-Wan said, holding his Master head in his lap.

"Obi-Wan promise… promise me you'll train the boy… and keep an eye… on Hadrian…"

"Yes, Master…"

"He is the Chosen one… he will… bring balance… train him!"

Qui-Gon died, breathing his last breath. Obi-Wan cradled his Master, quietly weeping. Hadrian cried because he couldn't save him. He clenched and unclenched his fist. He couldn't believe this. He was suppose to save him. Not letting him die. He cursed to Force for giving him this hard task. Seeing it on the white screen wasn't so bad because nothing was real. But now, here; it was real. He knew the man. He ate, slept and fought along side with him and now he was dead because he couldn't save him.

"I failed. I so fucking failed." He said.

Obi-Wan heard the boy speak, totally forgot about him. He wiped away his tears, laid his master gently on the floor and walked over to him. Hadrian was rocking himself back and fort, saying things Obi-Wan couldn't hear. He squatted in front of him and saw some blood on the floor.

"Hadrian."

Hadrian looked up. His face was bloody, a large diagonal gash between his eyes portrayed his visage. Obi gave him a pained look. And that wound on his leg didn't looked very good as well.

"I failed him, Obi-Wan. I failed him. I knew… I knew…" Hadrian cried. Obi-Wan held the boy by the shoulders.

"Shhh… it's okay. It's not your fault… it's not…"

The boy sniveled, rubbing his forehead. There was blood on his tunic and sleeves and it kept coming. He started to feel light headed because of the blood loss. Obi-Wan shredded some of his tunic and pressed it against his wound. Hadrian groaned.

"Keep pressure on it. It will stopped the bleeding. You need Medical attention, right away." The young Jedi stood up. Hadrian got up with the help of his friend. He hopped on his good leg to avoid the other. "Are you able to walk?"

"I'm fine." Hadrian whispered. He collected his saber, clipped it on his belt while holding the cloth against his forehead. Obi-Wan picked up his Master and together, in silent, they left the Generator Room.

The pain was unbearable. Not the visible wounds, but the wounds in the heart. Hadrian didn't dare to look at the Jedi. Afraid Obi-Wan would reject him. He kept his eyes fixed on the floor while they walked. It took at least half an hours to get back to familiar ground. Hadrian started to limp because of his leg and Obi-Wan was caring the fallen Jedi Knight. Both of them were in deep thoughts.

They arrived not far from the main hanger. Medics rushed toward them. Obi-Wan handed Qui-Gon over to them and the Naboo Medics laid him on the stretcher. There was a tear trailing down his cheek. Hadrian sniveled, taking away the cloth. Blood oozed from his wound, dripping on his tunic. Tears and blood got mixed, but Hadrian didn't look up.

"I… I'm sorry Obi-Wan. I haven't been honest with you." He looked up. Obi-Wan gave him a confused look. "I… I knew about this. I knew what was about to happen… Qui-Gon… God… Qui-Gon. I knew about the future, I knew…"

Obi-Wan gripped his shoulder. "The future is always clouded, Hadrian. You can't always relay on it."

Hadrian shook his head. "No. The future_, this_ future I know was set. There wasn't anything clouded about it. That's why I'm _here_. The Force brought me here. Can't you _understand_! I knew what was about to happen before I came here!"

Obi-Wan was lost for words. The Force? Was it because of this, that the boy was so strong? The Jedi looked down. He felt anger. Anger toward the boy before him. But he couldn't. He stared back.

"I… don't know what to say." he started. "But… but maybe Qui-Gon's death was meant to be. You can't change everything."

"You're not mad … because of me?" Hadrian asked.

"No, why would you think that? You did everything in your power to protect Qui-Gon. You did moves even I've never seen before, even the Council was impressed. You're a thirteen old…"

"Fourteen, actually. It's my birthday today." He answered him sadly.

"Oooh…"

There was a silent. In the distance some Jedi headed over to them. Obi-Wan had seen then them and nodded sadly at them. He turned his attention back to Hadrian.

"I'm not mad at you. You have shown some very good qualities, and are very good friend, Hadrian. But now you need medical attention." Obi-Wan said. Hadrian sighed and nodded. He turned around and saw some Council Members heading their way. When Mace Windu saw Hadrian's bloody face, he looked quiet shocked. Obi-Wan and Hadrian bowed before them. Some medics rushed in and took Hadrian away, against his will of course. Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. Hadrian put the cloth back to his wound and limped along with the healers.

* * *

**What a chapter and I hoped you all liked it. Last chapter is coming soon….**

**Don't forget to review, I need fuel for my muse, plz!!!!!**

**Kisses**

**Jessie **


	14. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: ** see chapter 1

**It is finished, people, completed, fin, and so many more!!! I'm so happy. I've never finished a story before, besides my one-shot. And I still need to finished my HP story which a neglected some time. bad me I know. Any way. This is the last chapter of Episode 1 and I'm writing the sequel. Well let's move on with the story anyway.**

**Thanks for beta-ing JediKnight!!!!**

* * *

The large, grand cruiser of the Supreme Chancellor landed in the courtyard of the main hanger. Captain Panaka and twenty soldiers guarded Nute Gunray and Rune Haako. Hadrian stood next to Obi-Wan. He had been released from the Medical Center just twenty minutes ago. Obi-Wan looked at him. His wound was sealed up and all the blood was gone. Only a large thin scar was seen between the boys eyes. It will probably never fade.

"Are you okay?" the Jedi asked.

"Yeah. The doc said it will heal except, I will be left with a scar, and my leg, no problem. That bacta stuff really works wonders." Hadrian said, looking up. Obi-Wan smiled. He was amazed how fast the boy could heal, emotionally. He will learn a lot from him in the future. A powerful ally. Hadrian and Obi-Wan turned their attention back to the Queen who stood before the Neimoidians.

"Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this." Padmé said seriously. The Viceroy looked down in shame.

"I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye." Panaka replied. Hadrian smiled. He liked this captain and his remarks. The main ramp of the cruiser was lowered as Obi-Wan and Captain Panaka led the Viceroy and his assistant toward the ship. Hadrian trailed behind them, to keep an eye on things. He saw the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and several Republic guards descended the walkway, followed by Yoda and several other Jedi Masters. Mace Windu arrived earlier, along with some Council members to survey the situation. The Chancellor was greeted by the Queen.

"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor. It is good to see you again." Padmé said, smiling. Hadrian took a deep breath. He didn't like this at all. Why couldn't Padmé jut listen to him?

"It's good to be home. Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic." Palpatine said. Hadrian couldn't stand this anymore so he turnrd his attention to the Jedi. He and Obi-Wan greeted Yoda and the other Jedi as Captain Panaka took the Neimoidians onto the cruiser. Hadrian grinned at Yoda who smiled back.

* * *

The sun streamed into the multi-windowed room at a low angle. It was not quite sunset. Yoda paced before Obi-Wan, who was kneeling in the canter of the room. The young Jedi was pleading with Yoda about the boy, Anakin.

"Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council does. But agree on you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not." Yoda replied, frowning.

"Qui-Gon believed in him. I believe in Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan said.

"The Chosen One the boy may be; nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training." Yoda sighed, closing his eyes to see a glimpse of the future.

"Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council if I must." The Jedi said it in earnest.

Yoda looked him in the eye. "Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not." Yoda erected himself with the help of his stick. "Agree, the Council does. Your apprentice, young Skywalker will be."

Obi-Wan looked delighted, but then he frowned. "But what about Hadrian. What will come of him?"

"Strong the other boy is. Fought a Sith, he has and live to tell the tale, he does." Yoda looked up. "My padawan, he is."

Obi-Wan looked very surprised. "And the Council? Did they agree?"

"Agree the Council did. Decided I have, on Coruscant already when he was there. Young Phoenix agreed." Yoda explained him. Obi-Wan looked taken aback.

"Hadrian knew?"

Yoda nodded. "Now, come. Qui-Gon's funeral will begin shortly." Obi-Wan nodded and together they left the room.

* * *

Hadrian overlooked the Capital city of Theed. The sun was setting behind the horizon and he never felt so much at peace. He supported his arms on the balcony, viewing the city below. He didn't hear someone approaching him, but he did sensed him.

Obi-Wan saw the young boy and headed over to him. He was lost in thought. Obi-Wan didn't understand this boy. He was holding so many secrets that even the Council kept an eye on him. But if they didn't train him to become a Jedi, what will happen then? The boy was just to powerful to be left alone. And with the knowledge about the future, he could become a powerful supporter.

"Congratulation on your Padawan status." He said, standing next to him. Hadrian smiled and looked at him.

"You too Obi-Wan, with the title of Knighthood."

"I still can't believe that Yoda took you as his apprentice? Nobody did actually. Everyone thought he was getting to old for something like that."

Hadrian laughed. "Don't let a persons look,s fool you, Obi-Wan. It's the inside that matters."

"Sometimes you act too old for your age, Hadrian."

"I know… it's just." He sighed. "I just miss my home that's all. I'm wondering what's going on there. Is everybody happy? Is the world still spinning? When I close my eyes I tried to contact it through the Force, but it's like… it isn't there anymore." Hadrian clarified. "And now I'm here, starting a new life, right?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "You will have a life here in this galaxy. I think Qui-Gon wanted you to have that. I think he understood you more then me."

Hadrian smiled. "Have you ever heard the Force?" Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. Stupid question.

"Of course; all the time."

Hadrian shook his head. "I know, but did you ever hear it sing."

The Jedi Knight looked confused. Sing? Can the Force sing? What was this boy hitting at. Could he do more then a regular Jedi? Hadrian turned his attention back to the setting sun. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He started to hum. Obi-Wan heard a familiar melody. He couldn't pinpoint it anywhere, but he somehow knew. Then Hadrian opened his eyes.

"I heard it ever since I was a child. He lulled me to sleep when I couldn't and it helped me to survive. It was always there. But the funniest thing was; I wasn't the only one who could hear it. Some people on Earth could hear it too which is confusing."

"How is it possible?"

Hadrian shrugged. "Earth was always a place full of mystic and paranormal aspects. There's nothing new about it. Ghost, spirits, reincarnation, magic… are as common as paying your bill."

"It's a nice tune."

"But that isn't the only song the Force sings, Obi-Wan. If you listen with your soul, you hear many other things."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Come we can't be late. The Funeral is going to begin in a moment." Hadrian nodded and together they moved out. They were in a temple which was surrounded with many people who attended. Hadrian and Obi-Wan stood very near to the fallen Jedi. Anakin had tears in his eyes. The Council had asked Hadrian to set the fire. It was hard for him, but he obliged. Now he was standing there, watching Qui-Gon's face. It looked like he was sleeping and Hadrian had the urge to wake him up. But the man was gone.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he closed his eyes. Yoda who stood at one side had addressed the people and said some words. Everyone was crying, the ones who knew the Jedi during their mission. Padmé wept as well. She looked at Hadrian and saw that his eyes were closed. Yoda asked if anybody would like to say some words. Nobody moved. Hadrian opened his eyes. He stepped forward. Every eye was turned on him. He walked to the wake, then looked up. He knew a poem about death and he wanted to say it. He cleared his voice.

"Death is but a sweet gift

Wrapping us in her warm blanket

Sending us to the Force

She is the protector

Of all who live

For we all must pass

As well as you and me

The time has come

Do not weep

For now I am in a better place

And soon

Soon

You will join me

In Death's gentle hands."

Then he called upon his gift. The body got engulfed by blue fire. Everyone looked shocked, tears forgotten as they watched the spectacle before them. Qui-Gon was surrounded with the fire, but it didn't burn him. Some of the Council members were confused. But Padmé smiled. She knew that Hadrian didn't want to hurt the Jedi, that was why it didn't burn. Obi-Wan was looking at Hadrian. He caught his eyes and nodded.

Hadrian didn't want to burn his friend. He looked so peaceful, surrounded by magical flames. What would have happen if he did survived the fight? Would he be training Anakin now? Hadrian sighed. There was no other way. He caught Obi-Wan's eye and nodded. He let go of the fire which turned to bright yellow then hot white. Qui-Gon's body went up in flames as the Jedi Council, the Queen and many people watched. There was a drum roll that stopped. Doves where released and the body was gone. Hadrian took away the last remaining fire and let out a deep breath.

He walked back to Obi-Wan and Anakin who was standing next to him. The boy looked at Obi-Wan with a confused look.

"He is one with the Force, Anakin… you must let go."

"What will happen to me now?" He asked.

"I am your Master now. You will become a Jedi, I promise." Obi-Wan replied. Anakin nodded. He looked at Hadrian who was still crying silently.

"And Hadrian?"

"He too will be a Jedi. Master Yoda took him as his apprentice." Obi-Wan explained. Anakin smiled. Knowing that his friend wasn't left behind. He gave the older boy a smile who got one in return. To one side, Mace Windu turned to Yoda.

"There is no doubt. The mysterious warrior was a Sith."

"Always two there are… no more… no less. A master and an apprentice.

"But which one was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?"

Yoda sighed and looked at Hadrian. The boy knew. Hadrian felt his Master staring at him and turned around. His eyes betrayed his pain for a second but it looked passive the moment Yoda looked in it. He gave his Master a nod. Yoda sighed. This should be interesting.

* * *

Children sung and throw flowers on the passing Gungan soldiers. The crowd cheered. It was a grand parade. It was the most beautiful day for this kind of event. Hadrian never saw so many people gathered at the same place, in real life that is. He saw things like that on TV, but never like this. The Queen stood next to the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin, Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council. Hadrian stood right behind Anakin watching the parade. Artoo stood in front of Padmé and whistled at everyone in joy.

Queen Padmé Amidala and Palpatine smiled at one another. She turned around and saw Anakin smiling at her, she gave a smile back. Then she looked at Hadrian and her heart jumped again. He even looked more handsome with that scar of his. Hadrian beamed back at her. In the parade were Boss Nass and his Gungans, Jar Jar and General Ceel; The Gungans rode on Kaadu's. They stopped before the Queen and walked up the steps to stand by her side.

Boss Nass held up the globe of Peace and everyone cheered. Hadrian cheered along. After this exchange they left the Plaza for a ceremonial banquet. Everyone was invited. It was some kind of party where everyone danced and laughed. Anakin and Hadrian ate like there was no tomorrow which they received some annoying looks from their Masters. Anakin and Hadrian shrugged it off and did what they wanted. They were still young.

Hadrian checked out Padmé but she always was occupied by some politicians or Chancellor Palpatine. Hadrian didn't wanted to disturb her. His Master told him that they were going to leave this afternoon and Hadrian wanted to say goodbye to his love. The dark haired boy sighed and left the hall to look up some serene place where he good think. He walked in a garden filled with fountains and grass parks. There were benches scattered over the place. He took one and sat down.

He enjoyed to peaceful moment. He rethought the moments of his life. His life on Earth and now his life in Star Wars. He laughed at the craziness. It was unreal to him. He sensed someone coming. He recognized this life form signature. He smiled and looked up. Padmé was dressed in her white outfit with flowing flower scarf. She was holding something in her hand when she stopped in front of him.

Hadrian stood up. "You look beautiful."

Padmé smiled. "Thanks. I have something for you. It's a bit late but one day doesn't count." She handed him something. Hadrian took it; it was some kind of paper or was it parchment?

"Happy birthday." She beamed.

Hadrian looked stunned and un-rolled the paper. It was some kind of official document. He scanned the page and looked up in confusion. It was a birth certificate. Padmé smiled.

"It was finished this morning. I know that you have no home planet anymore and now that you live in this universe you can call_ something _home. Welcome to Naboo, Hadrian." Hadrian couldn't believe his eyes. He jumped and embraced Padmé. They laughed. Now he could call Naboo his official birth planet. He stepped away and kissed her full on the lips. Padmé gave in and kissed back hard. Their love was unmistakable. They broke away.

"Thanks, Padmé. This… this is the most beautiful present I ever had." Hadrian said.

"That's why i did it right away. I know you're leaving this afternoon and it will be a very long time until we see each other again." She said unhappily. Hadrian nodded.

"Don't forget, I'm still an Earthling. I'm stubborn. I will make time to see you. I maybe a Jedi, but I still have a will of my own."

Padmé looked in his eyes and she knew he was right. She smiled and kissed him for the last time. It was like their first kiss and it will always be like this. Their will be no one else. Hadrian savored her taste, because it will be a long until they will be together again. The broke away grinning.

"I love you."

* * *

The Jedi Cruiser was ready to take off. Hadrian swung his bag over his shoulder and walked down the steps. In the distance, near the ramp, stood Obi-Wan with Anakin. Hadrian smiled. He never saw the boy so happy and yet he was homesick which was understandable. He headed over to them. But before he reached them he took a last look at the palace. It will a long time until he would see Padmé again. He sighed and kept looking. Then he felt a sharp pain on his shin. Hadrian yelped and turned around. Yoda who had came out of nowhere, stood next to him, holding his stick.

"Get on board, my padawan." He said.

Hadrian grimaced. "Geez, was that really necessary?" He said rubbing his shin. He was going to take Obi-Wan's advice of buying some protection for his shins when he was near his master. Before I know it I will have bruises until doomsday.

"Hurry you must!" Yoda ordered.

"Yes, Master. Right away." Hadrian hurried off. The little troll trailed behind him. He reached the ship, seeing Anakin laughing at him. Hadrian gave him a glare.

"Watch it there, Skywalker. Or I'll whip your ass." Hadrian remarked while boarding. Anakin followed.

"Not when I'm around, Hadrian." Obi-Wan said, passing the teen. Hadrian arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"This should be fun." He looked at Anakin. "I know some very good tricks to prank our Masters, Ani."

"Really? " The boy lighted up.

Hadrian leered. "Are you kidding? You're looking at the King of Pranks." Hadrian let out a diabolic laugh; Yoda heard it and hit him again. "Ouch." Everybody laughed while the ship took off. It was going to be a very interested life. Hadrian couldn't wait.

**THE END**

To be continued…

* * *

the poem in the story, I've found on the net. I had it for some time and I really want to use it here

* * *

**So, this was it. I hope you all like it. I thank all the reviewers and the people who read the story and didn't review, anyway, Thank you all!!!**

**The sequel is still in pre-production, if anyone has some idea's or so which I received from some people, let me know. Each idea is welcome and I will take it to consideration. And if there is some things that really such change, don't hesitate to tell me! **

**I don't know when I will post the next story, there still some work to be done, so, keep checking my profile and you will know.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this and now I will stop rambling.**

**Kisses**

**Jessie**


End file.
